Glaceongirl Begins
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: Tsukasa Hiiragi was a happy girl, but after the murdering of her parents, she decides to turn herself into a masked vigilante called Glaceongirl and erradicate the crime from Marzipan City. TsukasaXDavis. Parody of Batman Begins.
1. Prologue

**United Fanfictionists Presents In Association with The Pokemon Company, Comptiq and Kyoto Animation.**

A lot of Glaceons are running in circles, while a few of them form a Glaceon silhoutte with ice beams, in the sky, as the aurora boreal falls into the sky, then they keep running quickier, while making some cries.

Then the scene quickly changes into many bushes, between them, there was a 8 years-old boy, wearing a blue coat with some flames on it, googles, and a big brown hair, brown eyes, yellow gloves, greenish pants, dark yellow boots. His name was Davis Motomiya. He's running inside a greenhouse. While a 11-years old girl follows him, she has short light purple hair, with a yellow band on it, light purple eyes, and wears a red/white seifuku, her name is Tsukasa Hiiragi. Both children are playing.

"Davis, let me see!!" yelled Tsukasa, she follows Davis into the greenhouse. She finds him hiding under a table, while holding something in his hand.

"Finders keepers" said Davis.

"It belong to us and we found it" said a blue creature, who has red eyes and hints of white, he was known as V-Mon.

"In my garden" said Tsukasa.

This convices Davis to show the thing that he and V-Mon found. It was a stone arrow, one like any native american would use it.

"Finders Keepers!" shouted Tsukasa as she steals the stone from Davis and runs away. Davis purses her, but Tsukasa hides over a stone pit, closed with some planks. Motomiya does not note the girl hiding behind a bush.

"Tsukasa?" asked Davis, trying to find her.

Tsukasa keeps looking at Davis, abruptly, falls down into the deep pit, because one of the wood planks has broken, and falls down into somekind of ice cave. She lands on one of her shoulders, she breaths a while.

"Tsukasa?" asked V-Mon as he looks at the wounded girl, then Davis arrives and looks worried.

"Don't worry, we'll find help!" yelled Davis as he runs, while Tsukasa is still panting.

Davis and V-Mon move their feet quickly to a big mansion, it was Hiiragi Mansion, there was some stone stairs, at their sides with some round bushes.

"Kagami! Jun!" yelled Davis for help.

"Mr. Hovis!" cried V-Mon.

Tsukasa was still inside the hole, groaning in pain, then he sees at the ice cave, that something is coming, Hiiragi is very scared, she breaths a little to not be heard. Suddenly a swarm of Glaceons starts jumping and running over her, biting and hitting her. Tsukasa screams in horror, is scared thinking that she would not come alive from this.

Quickly, it was nothing but both a flashback and a nightmare, we see now that Tsukasa has now 17 years old, she wakes up, of her bunk. Hiiragi it's now in a prison in China. A fat female cat, with a yellow ribbon on her head called Annabelle (from Eek! The Cat) is Tsukasa's cellmate.

"You had a nightmare?" asked Annabelle to Hiiragi.

"Yes" whispered Tsukasa.

"Worst than this place?" asked again the fat female cat.

Tsukasa looked outside another cell. There was a girl with green shirt, black pants, and black shoes and a long red hair. The girl was known as Vicky Carper. She was looking at Tsukasa with an angry look.

Some hours later, in the afternoon, Tsukasa and the prisioneers are going to have their lunch. Tsukasa looks at a pair of guards, dressed as Sandbenders, then she arrives, to a table, where there was giving her the food on her plate, behind a line of prisioners. Vicky was coming near Hiiragi.

"She wants to fight you" whispered Annabelle to Tsukasa.

"Again?" asked a confused Tsukasa.

"Until she kills you" added Annabelle.

Carper keeps walking to Hiiragi as she whispers. "Can't she kill me before my lunch?"

Vicky slams away Tsukasa's plate, and looks at her, eyes filled with rage.

"You're in hell, baby girl" said Vicky, smirking evily, punching Tsukasa at her face, she falls down to the ground, then Carper grabs her by her hair. "And i'm the devil" she said before punching the poor girl again.

"You're not devil" muttered Tsukasa. "You're practice".

This made nothing, but provoke Vicky, who throws a punch against Tsukasa, who dodges the hit and punches Carper at her stomach. Then the girl knocks Vicky with a right punch at her face. Then another group of female thugs approach at her, and grab Hiiragi, who puts her feet on the table and makes an impulse which it makes all them to fall down into the dirt, Hiiragi fights back against the group, the thugs effortlessly try to wreck down the girl, but Tsukasa is just dominating them. Then a group of guards, one of them firing at the air, grab Tsukasa and carry her brutally.

"What are you doing?!" asked angrily Hiiragi.

"We are here for protection!" replied a guard called Sanosuke Sagara.

"I don't need protection!" snapped Tsukasa.

"Protection for them!" corrected Sagara.

The guards see that the female prisioneers tried, including Carper herself had been wounded brutally by Tsukasa. Now, she's being carried to a another cell, but why they don't stop the ones who tried to harass Hiiragi?

"ENTER!" shouted Sagara as he throws Hiiragi inside, the young girl, is groaning in the ground slowy, but how did she end here? How did she arrive at this cruel prison?

"You hate so much criminals that you lock yourself to fight them one to one?" asked a mysterious voice.

"What do you really know!" snapped Tsukasa. "I fighted 5 female thugs right now!"

"I count 4, Miss Hiiragi" said the voice.

Tsukasa looked surprised at the one who was speaking to her. It was a man wearing a white japanese suit with some dragon images, black shoes, bright yellow eyes, a long grey hair, with a red crescent-moon on his forehead.

"Who are you?" asked the young girl.

"My name is Sesshomaru, but i speak in the name of Abyss, a demon greatly feared by the criminal underworld, a man who can help you by giving a path" explained the hybrid.

"What makes you think that you and Mr. Abyss have can give me a path?" asked confused Tsukasa Hiiragi.

"Some like you Tsukasa, it's just by your own choice, you really want to know how act the criminals so in the outside as in their minds, shamefully, you have lost the real purpose you have started all this" explained Sesshomaru.

"If you're right, what path can offer me Abyss?"

"The path of a man... or a girl in your case, that hates too much injustice in any way, a path of someone who wants to serve the real justice, a path of the Red Crescent Horde" added the hybrid.

"Do you mean a vigilante?" questioned a puzzled Tsukasa.

"No, a vigilante just fights to give pleasure to himself, not to the ones whom is he protecting" corrected Sesshoamaru. "But if you turn yourself into something more than a girl and get tied to an ideal, and they won't have chances to stop you, then you'll become in something different". He added.

"And what are you talking about exactly?" asked again the innocent girl.

"It's a legend, Miss Hiiragi" replied Seshoamaru. "Tomorrow, you'll be released, if you're tired to fight against criminals and want to do something that really makes it worth, there's a rare blue flower in the rocks, pick one of them, and if you can carry it until you arrive at the top of the mountain, maybe you can find what were you looking for".

Knowing that she has been offered a help, the little girl asked. "What i was looking for? I can hardly remember?". Tsukasa really forgot why is she doing in this jail.

"Try to remember the best you can, Tsukasa" said Sesshoamaru.


	2. Tsukasa's Past

Tsukasa is throwed outside from a military truck, she has been released, yesterday, after finding herself with Sesshoamaru, Hiiragi must find the rare flower on the rocks, a strange blue flower somewhere in the Himalayas. She moves her way as the climate starts to blow at her face with a strong blizzard, she passes on some rocky ground, hours and days pass, but keeps moving her way to find the flower. Then she arrives at a wall of rocks and there's a hint of green, she finally did it! She found the blue flower. Then she kept walking and climbing into the mountains.

She finally arrives at the top of the mountains, but she has found not only the mountains, there was also a town, there are many people moving steadly with no stopping, then he sees a little blue cat looking shyly at Tsukasa, then a familiar figure grabs the cat. It was Annabelle, she also was freed from the prison.

"Please, don't go up there!" pleaded Annabelle to Tsukasa.

But the girl ignored Annabelle's warning and kept walking up, the blizzard keeps coming stronger, she looked very surprised, a big asian mansion on the top of the Himalayas. She can't even imagine something far from her thinking. She knocks the door and it opens itself. It opens itself and Hiiragi sees some torchs lightening this old home, then she sees a big skeleton figure sitting down with a crown and wielding a reaper, it was the demon himself, Abyss.

A group of men are coming to Tsukasa, they're the members of the Red Crescent Moon Horde, one of the men was holding a prisioneer, it was wearing a hooded mask, and a somewhat ripped seifuku uniform, the prisioneer was looking somewhat surprised and runs to Tsukasa, uncovering her hooded face and hugged strongly the girl.

"... Ka... Kagami?" asked Tsukasa, recognizing the girl, it was her twin sister, Kagami Hiiragi.

"I finally find you, Tsukasa, where did you go, why did you left us?" asked Kagami in relief.

"It's a long story" replied Tsukasa.

"What a cute reunion, but we can't let emotions disturb this meeting" said a familiar figure in a serious tone, it was Sesshoamaru.  
Abyss speaks in a language that no one but Sesshoamaru can understand, as he translates. "What are you seeking?".

"I'm seeking a method to fight injustice, control the fear and use it against those who harm the fearful ones" replied Tsukasa.

Abyss speaks once again at his native tonge and Sesshoamaru translates. "Did you find the flower?".

Tsukasa shows it and it handles to Sesshoamaru, he takes it, then shows it to Abyss, he recognizes that Hiiragi has done the job and now Abyss continues his instructions at his tonge as Sesshoamaru keeps translating. "Miss Hiiragi, are you ready to begin?" he translated as he walks towards Tsukasa

Tsukasa looks with a innocent look. "Well, i don't if i'm ready, you don't tell me what to..."

"Death does not await you to be ready!!" shouted Sesshoamaru as he punches Tsukasa at her stomach. "Death does not considerate even if it's unfair!" he added as he stomps the young girl.  
"And let's make no mistake, you'll face death right here!". The hybrid is about to punch Hiiragi, but she counts back and starts fighting back with a couple of hits.

"Woo-Fo!" said Sesshoamaru as he blocks some attacks from Hiiragi, at his stance, he hits some good blows against Tsukasa.  
"Teras Kasi!" he muttered as kicks Hiiragi at her face, but she keeps struggling against the hybrid, she fights she keeps her position.  
"Kaio-ken!" said the hybrid as he finally caughts the young girl and punches her face and blocks her strikes.  
"You're really good, but this is not a dance!" said Sesshoamaru as finally knocks down Tsukasa, she groans in pain, then he keeps moving his way. Kagami looks at her worried, she's been retained by the guards.  
"You're afraid, but not of me" whispered Sesshoamaru. "Tell us, Tsukasa, what do you fear?" he asked as he puts the blue flower on Tsukasa's coat. She starts reminding

_Flashback_

_Tsukasa keeps scared while the Glaceons keep jumping over her, then she sees a figure descending with a rope, it was her father, Tadao Hiiragi._

_"Tsukasa? Are you okay? It's okay now, little girl" said Tadao as he saves her daughter from the pit._

* * *

_Some minutes later, she's being carried in arms by his father, accompanied by a man who's the Hiiragi's Butler, Hovis. While Davis, V-Mon, Jun and Kagami were looking very concerned about Tsukasa's health._

_"Shall i call the hospital, master?" asked Hovis to Tadao._

_"First, we're going to give bandages to her leg and then'll will check her with x-rays" replied Tadao._

_"I'm very sorry" said Jun Motomiya, feeling very guilty that this would have happened._

_"It's okay" replied Tadao, while Tsukasa handles Davis the stone arrow which both were playing some minutes ago before this accident would happen._

_"She will be alright?" asked Hovis, he's also worried for Tsukasa._

_"Don't worry, she'll be fine" replied Tadao, then he looked at her daughter. "Why do we fall, Tsukasa? To learn to get up" he said to her daughter. Hovis stopped walking and saw Tadao carrying Tsukasa to her mother, Miki Hiiragi. Who keep talking to help her recover._

* * *

_Some days later, Tsukasa has been recovered from her leg injury, but she was feeling somewhat scared, then, her father Tadao, and her twin sister, Kagami appear and look at her._

_"It was the Glaceons, again?" asked Tadao._

_Tsukasa nodded agreeing._

_"You know why they attacked you?" asked Kagami._

_"No"_

_"Because they were afraid, just like you" said Tadao._

_"You'll see that every pokemon, digimon and other kinds of creatures have also fear" explained Kagami._

_"Even the scary ones?" asked Tsukasa._

_"Even the scary ones" replied Miki, her mother who was coming with a pearl collar. "Do you think you eldest sister will like it?"_

_"Yes" said a joyed Tsukasa._

_"Okay, time to get up, no more staying in bed" said Tadao, while playing her daughters, and Tsukasa who keeps hiding on her bed._

* * *

_A Half-our later, Tsukasa, Kagami and the rest of the Hiiragi family are in a transport train, they're all dressed to enter what it likes an elegant party. Tsukasa looks outside the train, there are some arabic built places, with many toons walking near them, she's very impressed, then she looks at her dad._

_"Dad, you made all this?" asked Tsukasa._

_"Not exactly, but i helped them a lot" replied Tadao. "Marzipan City has received us and took care of us very well, but lately, the city has been suffering too much, the most unfortunate people are living dark times, and we're trying our best to help the city, because we laid our best help on it, and there's is... Hiiragi Tower" ended Tadao while pointing to a big building with big letters which it says HIIRAGI ENTERPRISES._

_"Do you work in there?" asked Kagami puzzled._

_"No, now i work in a hospital, let's say that the tower is being handled by more specialized people, or to say it better... more interested people". Then both girls kept looking outside the train, as it keeps going it's way, their fathers are giving these young girls a powerful legaly, built brick by brick._

* * *

_That night, the Hiiragis are watching and listening an opera, while a man was singing and many others were accompanying him with a chorus, Tsukasa was watching feeling a lot startled, while one of the man was dancing with a cyan coloured while hanging on a rope, she starts feeling a lot scared as seeing the man dancing with that attire, made her remind about the Glaceons who attacked her, she could not stand it anymore. Tadao quickly saw that her daughter was somewhat scared._

_"Can we go home?" asked Tsukasa._

_Tadao sighed somewhat annoyed, but she decided to agreed to her asking, Miki was looking somewhat confused, as did so Inori and Matsuri, the eldest of the Hiiragi sisters, and also Kagami. The entire Hiiragi family got out from the theater and left it by the backdoor._

_"Why are you...?" was about to ask Inori to Tsukasa._

_"Don't worry, it was my fault" replied Tadao, trying to calm her. "Well, Tsukasa, a bit of opera makes it" he said to her daughter. "Now let's go"._

_Then they keep walking by a back street, but they don't know that something it's going to change, their lives, and possibly, Tsukasa's teenage life._

_A big green fish dressing with an orange shirt and brown shorts is approaching ot the Hiiragi's with a gun, then he appoints against the family, with no good intentions, his name was Flats._

_"Please, give me your money!" said Flats, while shivering._

_"Take it easy" said Tadao, knowing that he must not fear in situations like these._

_"Please, give me! give me your money!" he insisted._

_Then, Tadao proceeds to give to Flats his wallet, nervously, the big fish drops the wallet unadvertedly._

_"It's okay" said Tadao calmy._

_"Please don't..." said Flats, before he shoots at Tadao's chest, the rest of the Hiiragis reacts scared and worried._

_Miki shrieks in horror... in angst. "No!! TADAO!!". Flats also fires at Miki._

_"YOU SON OF A...!" said Inori as he steps in front of Kagami and Tsukasa along with Matsuri, both eldest girls are killed too by Flats, who sees now at the Hiiragi Twins, and runs away. Tsukasa looks at her severy wound father, Kagami looks sadly at her murdered mother._

_"It's okay" whispered Tadao while looking at Tsukasa, her eyes are covered with tears, she's sad by the fact that she and Kagami, have lost their loved relatives. Tadao finally gives his last breath and dies. Tsukasa starts crying loudly, while Kagami comforts her._

_Some hours later, the press has known the murderings of the Hiiragi family, in the Marzipan Police Central. Tsukasa is still crying about the death of her eldest sisters and her parents, Kagami still tries to calm her down, she feels guilty about this have been happened._

_Then a man with a CIA suit, and with a big chin and short black hair, appears to them, his name was Stan Smith._

_"It's okay now, little girls, you're safe here" said Stan Smith trying to cheer the Hiiragi twins, then he looks at the coat, which it belonged to Tadao, while he was still alive and grabs it. "This is yours?" asked Stan, Tsukasa nodded, then he uses it to cover both Kagami and Tsukasa, her backs, to warm them._

_"You can leave now, Stan" said a man with grey hair, an eye patch, grey mustache, and a military attire, he's known as Major Monogram._

_The man stood to the Hiiragi twins and looked at them. "I have received some news, we got him..."_

_It was great news for Kagami and Tsukasa, but sadly, it could not change the fact that their family is gone..._

_Flashback continues..._

* * *

End of Chapter

Jean: Now, First of all, i want to apologize Ryo Muang, by blaming on him about such incident, but when we knew about that guy, which nickname i can't spell, it was obvious that he wasn't aware that LGDW had the same idea, but she was owning it. So, Ryo, we all hope you accept our apologies. Now we know the sad past of Tsukasa and Kagami, but there's more of the past. R&R.


	3. Become More Than A Girl

_In the weekend, the funeral for the deceased members of the Hiiragi family was being held, many of the enterprises and people from the highest floor of society assisted, everyone are carrying black umbrellas and black coats, that was a tragic lost not only for Kagami and Tsukasa, but also the ones who loved them._

_As the funeral ended, all the guests came to the Hiiragi Mansion to come back to their homes in car. Tsukasa and Kagami are being cared by Hovis, who was also saddened by this sad fate. Then a fat man, with a grey suit, had just grey hair at his sides, which name was Ed Wuncler Sr. stood to the little girls._

_"Let me tell you that Hiiragi Enterprises is at a good hands" said Wuncler, helding his hand over Tsukasa's shoulder. "When you and Kagami grow up, we'll await for you"._

_Wuncler has assured that Tsukasa and Kagami will be the new co-heads of Hiiragi Enterprises, but this was not enough to cheer the twins up._

_Some minutes later, the little violet-haired twins were looking grimly at the window from their bedroom, then they saw a familiar figure, it was Davis Motomiya and his pal V-mon, they waved their hands to the Hiiragi sisters. Motomiya and V-mon leave and enter the black car, Jun was driving. Tsukasa sighed._

_"We have some company" said Hovis as a pair of girls appear, one of them has a long blue hair, green eyes, the other one is a bit taller than the former, and wears glasses and has a long pink hair and light violet eyes, their names are Konata Izumi and Miyuki Takara respectively._

_"I have made some for you" said Miyuki smiling, trying her best to change the twins mood, who do not say nothing and keep looking at the window._

_Then, Hovis, Konata and Miyuki decide to leave the twins alone, to let them reflexionate more about how much they loved their family..._

_"Kona-chan...Miyuki-san...Hovis..." whispered Tsukasa and turned back, Kagami looked at her concerned, with tears at her eyes. Konata, Miyuki and Hovis turned back at the clumsy girl of the Hiiragi family, who drops many tears off her eyes, filled with sadness and guiltyness.  
"It was my fault, i made them leave the theater!" she said depressed._

_Konata, Kagami and Miyuki hug her friend, who was need much comfort to help her overcome this adverse situation.  
"It wasn't your fault, Tsukasa! It was fault of that bad fish!" replied Konata, who started to have empathy with Tsukasa and also dropped some tears, a few ones, but notable. Hovis huged the entire Lucky Star quartet._

_"Hovis-san, we miss them too much!" said Kagami, totally depressed._

_"I miss them too, Kagami, i miss them too" replied Hovis._

_Hovis and the foursome girls comfort this situation, Tsukasa was more affected, Konata and Miyuki know that they need emotional back-up, and they're the right friends to do that..._

_End of Flashback_

"Do you still feel guilty by the death of most of your family?" asked Sesshoamaru to Tsukasa.

"Now that i remember, my anger overcomes my guiltyness" replied Tsukasa, she and Sesshoamaru are in a balcony

"Come with me" said Sesshoamaru, after looking at Hiiragi a while. Tsukasa follows him, leaving the balcony.

* * *

She follows the hybrid, near the fighting field. "Now, you have learned to hide your guilty with anger, now i'll teach to face your guilty with the truth".

In the following days, Tsukasa, with help of the Red Crescent Moon Horde and Sesshoamaru, she'll training to fight crime. Now, both are in a frozen lake, both are wearing samurai armors and katanas.

* * *

"You have learned to fight against 5 persons, now you'll learn to fight against 500. You can dissapear, but i'll teach you become invisible" explained Sesshoamaru. Tsukasa strikes the hybrid.

* * *

"How can i become invisible?" asked a puzzled Tsukasa.

"KOHAKU!!" shouted the hybrid, and a ninja called Kohaku appeared.

* * *

Tsukasa and Sesshoamaru keep fighting like real samurais.

* * *

"For a ninja, invisibility is a matter of patience and agility" explained Sesshoamaru as he takes a spiked-glove.

* * *

Tsukasa now steps over a wooden poles, while a lot of RCMH ninjas strike her with bars, she's tranining her reflexes and agility.

* * *

She and Sesshomaru continue fighting, but she slides down to her back. Sesshoamaru looks at her. "Be aware of your enviroment" he advised. Tsukasa stood up and slashed back against the hybrid.

* * *

"Ninjitsu uses gunpowder" said Sesshoamaru, he throws a bit and it explodes.

"As a weapon?" asked Tsukasa.

"Or distractions, theatricality and deception are powerful weapons" replied Sesshoamaru. "You must become more than a girl in your opponent's mind".

Tsukasa tested some gunpowder and it exploded a little.

* * *

A little cage was being lifted with a red devil simply known as Red.

"Who's he?" asked Tsukasa.

"We should say that he's the devil, but isn't too much of him, however, he commited a mistake after he made a illegal plastic surgeon, turning a chicken into a duck" explained Sesshoamaru. "Now he's a prisioneer".

"What will happen to him?" questioned the little girl, while preparing for more traning.

"Justice will be done, criminals like him can't be tolerated, criminals strive because of the indulgence of society" he replied.

* * *

Tsukasa keeps battling with Sesshomaru, until he stops and walks some steps far from Hiiragi, before saying. "The death of your family is not your fault".

This made Tsukasa feel angrier than before and strikes the hybrid, who blocks her attacks, and throws away Hiiragi's katana, and then blocks her strike, with the spiked wrist band, before saying. "It was your father's fault".

Tsukasa was very angry, he striked Sesshoamaru with her spiked wrist band, but the hybrid counter-strikes, and kicks her stomach, and pushes her away, Hiiragi slides in the ice.

"Your angry does not delete the fact that your father didn't act" said coldy Sesshoamaru.

"That fish had a gun!" replied annoyed Tsukasa.

"That would stop you?" asked Sesshomaru.

Tsukasa stands up and starts fighting again, as she says. "I'm traning!".

"THE TRAINING DOES NOT MATTER, THE WILL IS ANYTHING!!" snapped Sesshoamaru. Then Tsukasa grabs her sword. "The will to act".

Hiiragi knows sees at her opponent and fights with her sword, but falls down as Sesshoamaru tricks her, but she makes fall the hybrid sliding her feet, and puts the katana on her vitcim's neck.

"Give up" whispered Tsukasa Hiiragi.

"You have not defeated me, unfortunately you forgot to keep your awareness about your enviroment and now you're on a broken part of ice" said Sesshoamaru. He hits the ice, and it breaks, making Tsukasa fall into down water.

* * *

That night, Tsukasa and Sesshoamaru are near a bonfire, trying to get warm, Tsukasa is very cold right now.

"Warm your chest, your arms will be warmed by itselves" advised Sesshoamaru.

Tsukasa's back is being covered by a plank, but there's something else, it's not cold exactly, in her eyes.

"You miss too much your parents" said Sesshoamaru, acknowledging Tsukasa's feelings.

"You never know them" replied Tsukasa.

"But i can see the remorse in your eyes" replied Sesshoamaru. "You have the feeling of your loved one, and then one day, you got surprised that you wish you never knew that loved being, not feel that pain and it's poison for your veins". He knows the pain of losing someone you love very much. "Once, i had a little girl to protect her, to take care of her, like if she really were my daughter, but she was killed, then i knew that in this world there are filthy people that must be punished with no choice, you angry makes you powerful, but if you let yourself guide by it, it will destroy you".

"What can destroy me?" asked Tsukasa.

"Vengeance" replied Sesshoamaru.

"I don't need vengeance" said Tsukasa.

"Why, Tsukasa?" questioned Sesshoamaru. "Why didn't you avenge your family?"

_Flashback_

_Tsukasa and Kagami were arriving from the Moscow University, they're now in the Hiiragi Mansion, there are many furnitures covered with a white sheets, Hovis was accompanying them, while the twins carry their briefcases._

_"You're going to return to Vladivostok after the trial?" asked Hovis. "Or i may try to convice you to stay here for one or two days?"._

_"No, we won't remain" replied Kagami._

_"And neither we won't return to Moscow, but we'll remain here in Japan" added Tsukasa._

_"I have prepared your beds for you, my favorite twins, from now, all in this mansion, is yours" said Hovis, while still accompanying the Hiiragi Twins._

_"This mansion does not belong us, Hovis" commented Tsukasa, while walking up the stairs. "This mansion belongs to our father"._

_"You parents and your eldest sisters are deceased" reminded Hovis._

_"This a masouleum" said annoyed Kagami. "We would like it to demolish it, brick by brick_

_"In case you forgotten, little girls, this house has been holding six generations of your family" prosteted Hovis, he protests against the destruction of the Mansion._

_"Why do you care?" asked annoyed Tsukasa. "It's not your family, it's Kagami's and mine!"._

_"I care because, your father, Tadao Hiiragi, made me a responsable man, and he left me something very valuable to take care" said Hovis in a serious tone.  
"Davis and V-Mon told me that they'll carry you to the hearing, since Motomiya is the lawyer of this case"._

_Tsukasa and Kagami keep walking, as the latter says. "We're going to find a way to hide our past"._

_"Listen, i don't care about your past, even if it's a little, but we all care about your future" commented Hovis._

_"Do you still believe in us?" asked Tsukasa._

_"Yes, i still believe in you" said Hovis grinning and leaves the Hiiragi Twins, they enter into their bedroom._

_Tsukasa sees the photo of their blood relavites, when they were still alive, she looks at it very depressed, while Kagami keeps unpacking her briefcase._

_"Tsukasa, we have no time for nostalgia, you carry it if you want" said Kagami, who's very worried by her sister._

_"Okay, Kagami" said Tsukasa in a sadder tone, then she finds a box, where's there's a stethoscope, his late father used it and she reminded when she was being examinated by Tadao, when she was a little younger._

_Then she opened her backpack, she sees her autumn seifuku uniform, then she finds a revolver, she opens it's bulletcase, at it's filled with some guns, then she guards it, in a pocket of her pants._

_She didn't have not so good intentions with this little but deadly weapon..._

_Flashback continues..._

* * *

Jean: What's Tsukasa having on mind after she saw that gun?

Kagami: I hope she knows what she's doing.

Jean: Anyway, await for next chapter... R&R!! BTW, when Red was being in jail in this parody, that's a reference to an episode of Cow & Chicken, he made some plastic surgery turning Chicken into a duck.


	4. Justice & Revenge

_Davis Motomiya was in the pantry along with V-Mon, in the kitchen, he left a briefcase, on the table while watching the cans and lots of food in there. Tsukasa, along with Kagami, who didn't see what her twin sister was doing, enter from behind them. He also was looking at a crate filled with oranges._

"Hovis always put that milk can on the top of the pantry" described Tsukasa, reminding the old times, when she was a little girl.

Davis smiled at Tsukasa. "Did he note that you now can reach it?"

"The force of custom always bothers" said Kagami, smirking too.

"And putting it at the top never stopped us" said V-Mon in agreement.

"Never" added Tsukasa while smiling. "How's Jun?".

"She misses this place" replied Davis. "So i do".

"Yes, we also miss it" added Tsukasa. "But isn't the same without the people living within, now it's only Hovis" she explained in a serious tone.

"And you" added V-Mon.

"We won't stay, Davis" corrected Kagami.

"You girls only came to the hearing" commented Davis, knowing both girls intentions. "Tsukasa, Kagami, i suppose there's no way to convince you to not go there".

"Someone in the hearing must stand for our dead relatives" explained Tsukasa.

"We all miss them, twins" said V-Mon. "Flats has done something unforgivable"

"I can't understand why he's going to be released from jail" said a puzzled Kagami.

"Well, Flats has shared his cell with Giovanni, and because of that, he asked to be released before he could accomplish his punishment and he'll testify" explained Davis.

"That green bad fish, should be trapped in jail, instead of being released" said a bored Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, please i'm doing what i can!" snapped Davis.

"Davis, listen to me, i can't ignore the fact that Flats killed the majority of our family, i want you to understand that" snapped back Tsukasa

Davis looked at her, very surprised.

That same day, in the Marzipan Court, a big building, in the hearing, a lawyer called Lionel Hutz was speaking with the Judge Roy Snyder. Tsukasa and Kagami are there to testify against Flats, the murderer of most of the Hiiragi family

"The depression affected many workers, even Flats, he murdered most of the Hiiragi Family, but it wasn't for greed, it was for desperation, and so, since he collaborated in our main case, we ask, your honor to release him earlier" said Lionel Hutz.

Davis was looking very concentrated at Lionel Hutz. Tsukasa and Kagami were there too.

"Can you stand up, Mr. Flats?" asked Roy Snyder.

Flats stood up, with a remorseful face. "You honor, there can't be a day without me thinking about what i have done, i should have seen what i've done would not happened, but that does not change what i did". He explained.

After some seconds of silence, Roy Snyder said to all the presents in the hearing. "I hereby to announce that there are presents member of the Hiiragi family, is there something that you may want to say?" he asked.

Flats widened his eyes and gasped as he know that the remaining members of the Hiiragis, the twins are here, Tsukasa and Kagami stood up, Flats was scared, they could protest against the desicion of freeing him. However the Hiiragi Twins, leave the court, without saying a word.

At the main door of the Court, Tsukasa was hiding in the sleeve of her coat, the gun, she would seize the chance to avenge her dead relatives by killing Flats. She was preparing her weapon, but it could also damage her image as good girl that she is.

As the journalist and photographers approach and try to interview Flats. Tsukasa looks at him, with hatred on her eyes. The press people also notes the Hiiragi twin as they also try to ask her. Unexpectedly, a man called Butch, appears, also with a gun...

"Hey, Flats!! Giovanni sents you this!!" shouted Butch, before killing Flats in one shot, the press panicked, as the guards, who were scolting Flats, trap Butch infraganti and handcuff him. Tsukasa Hiiragi has lost her chance to avenge her deceased relatives. Kagami, Davis and V-Mon arrive.

"Let's go, Tsukasa, we don't have to see this" said Davis, convincing her to leave with them.

"I have too" said the girl.

Later, Davis was driving his car, Tsuksasa was in the co-pilot seat, while Kagami and V-Mon seat in the back seats.

"I just can't understand, why Giovanni could sent of his Rocket thugs, if he payed a judge and a lawyer to free Flats?" asked himself Davis.

"He could thank him by ending his misery" said Tsukasa, in a convincing tone.

"Tsukasa, you're just happy, because Flats was killed by someone else?!" said Kagami in a angry tone.

"He deserved it, that fish killed our relatives, Kagami, so they deserve justice" replied Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, with that way to think, you're not speaking of justice, you're talking about revenge" said Davis, somewhat worried.

"Sometimes are the same thing" said Tsukasa, still calmed.

"Are not the same thing!" snapped Davis. "Justice creates armony, revenge it's just to make you comfortable, we have a system to punish criminals!"

"I'm sorry, Davis, but your system is failing" said Tsukasa deceitfully.

Davis, seeing that he won't convice Tsukasa in the easy way, he turns and goes into Marzipan's downtone, it's very dark, and it's filled with poor people, vangrants and criminals. He'll convice Tsukasa in the hard way.

"You'll see, many people talk about the depression, like if it's already passed, it's not, it's even worse, Giovanni seizes the poor people, creating more Flats, with people fearing Giovanni, there's nothing that nobody can do now!!" explained Davis.

"Maybe Giovanni didn't kill your relatives, but he's destroying your ideals" added V-Mon.

Davis stops his car in front of a big restaurant, owned by the Team Rocket founder and leader, Giovanni, the big door is watched with a pair of Rocket thugs.

"Okay, go ahead you can thank him by that, we won't stop you" said Kagami. "But let me remind you this, but while he keeps threatning innocent people, Marzipan City it's conmedned for a long time, the good guys who loved to help people and protect this city, are gone".

"Kagami, friends, i got something to tell you" said Tsukasa voiceslessly. "I'm not one of the good guys, i awaited all my life to kill Flats, and now i've failed". Then she showed the gun, that she was about to use to kill Flats. Davis, Kagami and V-Mon, shocked, opened their mouths, they can't believe it, the most folly and distracted member of the Hiiragi family, wanted to use a gun to do revenge. Ashamed for Tsukasa, Davis slapped her, then, he slapped her again.

"Our eldest sister would be ashamed from you, sister" said Kagami, she was also offended by Tsukasa's thinking.

Some while after, Tsukasa was near the docks, looking at the sea, she felt hurt when Davis slapped him and Kagami was very disturbed with her. But, in the other hand, they're right, revenge was to make you feel weel, but was not strong enough as justice. She remembered that her life, is for what her lives, marked the shootings of a mugger, remembering when Flats murdered her parents. Then she threw the gun, knowing that she could not ever use it... again.

Tsukasa walked decided to the restaurant, as she entered into, she saw a man with a red suit, a yellow shirt, and a dark green neck tie. He also has short black hair, and black pupils in his eyes. His name was Giovanni, leader of the team rocket. Before Tsukasa could sit down to speak him, a guard called Hun, checks her to see that she's not wielding a weapon.

"You came with no weapons? I'm insulted" snapped Giovanni at Tsukasa.

Hun throws Tsukasa into the seat.

"You should have sent a card to thank me, not coming at me in flesh and bone" spoke Giovanni in a distrusted mood.

"I didn't came to thank you, i came to show that not everyone in this city fear you" said Tsukasa.

"You didn't ever think in your friend, the lawyer and his digimon, your twin sister, your school friends, and your butler... BANG!". He added while holding his pistol.  
"I should blow your head right now, that power you can't buy it, it's the power of fear".

"I'm not afraid of you, Giovanni" said again Tsukasa.

"Only those who know me, you'll see a pair of policemen, a military guard and even a judge" explained Giovanni, while Tsukasa looks around that, there's in effect, these people enjoying with some women.  
"People like have too much to lose, but just because the majority of your family has been murdered, you know the ugly side of life, but you haven't seen nothing, you're Tsukasa Hiiragi, you're the princess of Marzipan City, many people at 10 Km from your mansion know your name, even at it's limits, so don't come to me and tell me, that you have no fear against me, because this is a world that you'll never understand" said Giovanni, with an rejectful face. "Okay, that's enough".

Then, Attila and Hun arrive and punch Tsukasa Hiiragi at her stomach, while Hun punches at her face, then, both hold her, as Giovanni approachs at her.

"I must admit, that you're more courageous than your father was, Tsukasa" commented Giovanni, while smirking evily. "For what Flats told me, your father begged for mercy, he begged like a dog".

The guards throw away Tsukasa Hiiragi into the street, she can barely stand up. A man called Fagin was warming himself with a barrel with fire.

"More wood for me" said Fagin sarcastically, while laughing. Then Tsukasa gets up and approaches at Fagin, she throws in the fire her identification ID, her wallet and she grabs some dollar bills and handles it to Fagin, who askes. "Why?"

"For your coat" said Tsukasa, as she wears off her coat and passes it to Fagin and exchanges it Fagin's coat. "Just try to be careful, they're going after me".

"Who?" asked a confused Fagin.

"Everyone" replied Tsukasa while leaving.

Fagin hugged himself and muttered. "It's... a nice coat".

Tsukasa looked back, knowning that she could return soon, she ran to a leaving cargo ship. It could be long, long trip, before she could return to Marzipan City, she left it, to have something in mind... learn the mentality of a criminal...

Flashback continues


	5. Fight Fear, Become Fear

_Tsukasa is seen walking in a little town, filled with merchants and fruit vendors, she steals an orange and hides on her pocket, she left Marzipan City to somewhere in ToonChina, to try to investigate, how a criminal thinks. As Tsukasa's tale is about to end, Sesshoamaru's askes her something._

_"When you started to understand the criminal mind, did you ever feel pity for them?" asked Sesshoamaru._

_Tsukasa is eating along with a little boy called Nobita Nobi._

_"When i need food to calm my hungry, yes" replied Tsukasa._

_Then we see Tsukasa sitting along with Grounder, in car, seeing something, it was a cargo truck, with many cardboard boxes._

_"I understood the fear before the crime..." she added._

_Then Tsukasa and Grounder enter into a warehouse, with the cargo truck stolen with the cardboard boxes._

_"... and the thrill of success..."_

_Tsukasa along with thieves was celebrating, then..._

_"... but i never became one of them" she ended._

_Then a group of Air Nomads strike the thieves and catch them, and tie them in ropes._

_A while later, the leader, Aang was asking some questions to the thieves, and even Tsukasa._

_"Do i really care what's your name? you're a criminal!" said Aang in a authoritarian tone._

_"I'm not a criminal" snapped Tsukasa._

_"Tell that to the owner of this!" replied Aang, as he hits with his feet, one of the boxes, which it says HIIRAGI ENTERPRISES._

_Tsukasa is carried into the prison and escolted by a pair of guards._

_"You tried to do what a criminal does in a tryout to understand the criminal mind, and his form to strike the fearful and the power of fear" said Sesshoamaru._

_End of Flashback_

Tsukasa and Sesshoamaru are now wearing red samurai armors, and wielding katanas, while the latter holds the blue flower that Tsukasa found and puts it in a plate made of concret while he uses a wooden mixer to turn it into dust and fills it with water.

"But a criminal it's not complicated" explained Sesshoamaru. "And what are you seeking, it's inside yourself". He handles the plate to Tsukasa, and looks at it, the smoke is getting dense.  
"Breath" ordered Sesshoamaru to Tsukasa. "Inhale your fears".

Tsukasa smells the burned flower, and she starts reminding her worst fear... Glaceons, the pokemon who attacked her. Tsukasa looks at them confused.

"Face it!" ordered Sesshoamaru to Tsukasa. The little girl is looking at Sesshoamaru, she controls her fears. "To fight fear, you must become fear".

Sesshoamaru stands up and wears a red ninja mask, then a group of red masked samurais appear and gather and organizate like a platoon, Tsukasa also wears her red mask, and prepares her katana. The samurais move divide themsleves, leaving a path, to let Tsukasa fend herself.

"Make yourself a thought" ordered Sesshoamaru, well hided between the samurais, Tsukasa must be alert to fight back. "Think about something... **THINK ABOUT AN IDEA**!!"

The hybrid quickly attacks the girl with his samurai sword, Tsukasa tries to counterstrikes, to no avail. She stands up as the red samurais move again. "Control your senses" ordered the hybrid.

Then, the girl looks at a chest, she approaches steadly, knowing that a trap is inside it, look at it carefully, she opens it, and suddenly, a lot of Glaceons coming out of the box attack her and bite her, Tsukasa tries to cover herself, but, the Glaceons then stop attacking and leave her, Hiiragi retains her senses, prepares herself again, she wields her katana. The Glaceons were just an illusion, product of ihnalation of the blue flower.

Suddenly, the hybrid starts striking her again, he slashes her left arm, leaving it a wound on it, then Tsukasa realized the idea of this, so she did the same with the red samurais, each one near of each other.

Sesshoamaru is walking amongst the red samurais, then he remembers that he wounded Tsukasa Hiiragi with his sword in one of her arms. Then he surprises her by putting his katana on Hiiragi's neck. Sesshoamaru unmaskes himself.

"Don't you ever leave any signs" recommended Sesshoamaru, but then he was wrong, because Tsukasa now surprised him with her katana on his neck and she unmaskes too.

"I never left a sign" said Tsukasa Hiiragi.

Tsukasa Hiiragi has defeated Sesshoamaru by tricking him with the red samurais, then a clapping is heard, it was Abyss, who was watching the battle from the second floor, he's very impressed.

"Excelent" said Abyss as he smirks.

* * *

Later, there is a cauldron filled carbon and fire, Abyss handles a katana to Tsukasa, now they're with Red, who's about to be executed by his crime. Abyss speaks again in a native language, as normal, Sesshoamaru translates.

"We have purgated you from your fear" said Sesshoamaru. "You'll become their new leader, you can join now the Red Crescent Moon Horde". Then he yells in also in native language.

A samurai brings Red, his hands are being tied, and Sesshoamaru handles Tsukasa a sword. "But first, you must show your delivery of justice" telled the hybrid.

Tsukasa looks at Red, then she first thinks it, she must kill Red, to show that she's honorable to be a member of the Red Crescent Moon Horde.

"I hate too much the criminals as you do" said Tsukasa. "But i won't be an executioner". She added, questioning the RCMH's method to make justice.

"This devil is a criminal" said Sesshoamaru, reminding Hiiragi the crime that Red commited. "Compassion is a feeling that your enemies won't share with you".

"That's what separate us, he deserves something before be executed" described Tsukasa. "He deserves being judged in a trial".

"By who? Corrupt bureaucrats?" asked ironically Sesshoamaru. "The criminals make fun of the law, you know that very well".

"You can't lead these men unless, you're prepared to do the ultimate sacrifice" explained Abyss.

"And where i should lead them?" questioned Tsukasa.

"Marzipan City, and as the predilect daughter of Marzipan City, you must and strike, the center of all it's corruption and crime" explained Abyss. "Like Rome, Constantinople and even Berlin in the Third Reich era, their cities started being filled with crime and desesperation, and they were destroyed, because of that".

"Abyss has saved us, from moments that couldn't get out from, from the worsts eras of our lives, when the governments could not help us" added Sesshoamaru.

"We had a long time making this again and again... Marzipan City, must be destroyed" added Abyss.

"I'll return to my homeland, but i won't be an executioner and i won't kill innocent people" said again Tsukasa Hiiragi.

"Tsukasa, please, don't take a step away from your objective" whispered Sesshoamaru.

Tsukasa stoped prostesting and, and he put her katana over Red's neck, but then as she was about to slay him from life. She moves a piece of carbon with his katana and throws it into a a couple of gunpowder and dynamte barrels. It's about to explode...

"What are you doing?!" asked angrily Sesshoamaru.

"The necessary, my friend" replied Tsukasa.

The gunpowder started exploding, as Tsukasa was about to battle Abyss, Kagami appears and distracts Sesshoamaru with an sword.

"Tsukasa, i'll take on him, while you fight that skull-monster!!" shouted Kagami.

The samurais came to Tsukasa, but however, she pushes them all away, from her, keeps her fight against Abyss, who uses his scythe to counter Tsukasa's strikes with her katana.  
The wooden castle starts crumbling, many pieces start to fall, Tsukasa pushes Abyss to the floor, who sees the falling stairs, with flames, which not kill him, but it rather desintegrates him. Tsukasa looks at him disappear.

"Kagami, are you ok?" asked Tsukasa, who ran to her twin sister.

"Yes, but your former master is wounded" replied Kagami as she lifts an unconscious Sesshoamaru, Tsukasa helps him, the Hiiragi twins ran with the hybrid, to a window, as they escape, the castle of the Red Crescent Moon Horde explodes. The three jump off.

Tsukasa and Kagami slide into the snow, but they see that Sesshoamaru is sliding faster, but they in no time, put on their fronts and slide faster.

Sesshoamaru's body is about to fall into a cliff, but in mid-air, Tsukasa and Kagami save him, while the former used her wrist hook to hang them all from the cliff.

"Remind me, not tell Kona-chan and Miyuki about the explosions" asked Tsukasa to Kagami.

"Got it!" said Kagami in agreement.

Later on, the Hiiragi twins carry the hybrid, into a home, where Annabelle and his husband Eek receive them warmly, and they put Sesshoamaru in a bed.

Annabelle smiles at the twins. "I'll tell him, that you girls, saved his life" she said.

Kagami and Tsukasa bow at the cat family, thanking them and saying goodbye to them, now they're ready to return to Marzipan City.

* * *

The Hiiragi Twins recover their casual outfits and walk into an landing zone, where a private plane awaits them, and inside the plane, there was a familiar man, it was Hovis, he was accompanied by Konata and Miyuki, who were happy, Konata was cosplaying as Haruhi Suzumiya, and was holding a pair of bags.

"You look very fashionable" said Hovis smirking. The Hiiragi twins blush. "Except for the mud". He was right indeed, their clothes are spotted with some mud.

"I have a special gift for you!!" shouted Konata and then shows to Kagami and Tsukasa, two cosplays, one it's Kaname Chidori (from Full Metal Panic) for Kagami, and other one, Koyuki Azumaya (from Sgt. Kuroro Gensou) for Tsukasa. The Hiiragi twins happily thanked Konata, who added. "You'll use them at your birthday party".

Marzipan City, will receive the visit of a forgotten family.

* * *

Jean: Now, Tsukasa, with her sister Kagami are on their way back to Marzipan City.

Tsukasa: How it will be?

Kagami: Wait for next chapter, read and review!!


	6. The Symbol Of Terror

Jean: Last Episode, Tsukasa not only trained with help of Sesshoamaru, but they also destroy the Red Horde's base, and now they're on their way back to Marzipan City. In this chapter you'll see the character, who'll play the Scarecrow, enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

As the private plane was flying back to Marzipan City, Hovis was sitting along with Konata and Miyuki, while Tsukasa and Kagami was sitting in the other side seats.

"How much will you stay in Marzipan City?" asked Hovis.

"The most necessary, as long is it takes" replied Tsukasa. "I'll show the people, that their city does not belong to the criminals and the corrupt ones".

Miyuki sighed as she said. "In the depression, your family's company almost fell in bankrupt by trying to fight poverty, they believed that their example would inspire the richest people to save their city".

"And they did it?" asked Kagami.

Konata thought that responding would not be a great idea. "Yeah, in such mode, their murder made the most rich and powerful start their act".

"The people need dramatic examples to shake them out of feel, i can't do that as Tsukasa Hiiragi, as a young woman of flesh and bone i can be ignored and destroyed" described Tsukasa. "But as a symbol, i can be incorruptible, i can last"

"What symbol?" asked Hovis.

"Something elemental, something terrfying" replied Tsukasa, thinking on what would be.

"I suppose that you're to fight the criminal underworld you'll assume another identity to protect your loved ones from consequences, by using that symbol" said Kagami, knowing Tsukasa's intentions.

"You're thinking about Davis?" asked Tsukasa.

"No, exactly, but i'm thinking on myself, Hovis, and our friends" replied her twin sister.

Tsukasa smiled innocently. "Some knows about my return?"

"I just figure the legal ramifications to revive you both!" responded Hovis, while chuckling.

"Dead?" asked Kagami annoyed. She can't just believe that.

"You were gone seven years ago" said Konata.

"You declared us dead?" asked Tsukasa worried.

"Actually, that was Ed Wuncler Sr, one of the most prolific enterpreneurs in word, he wants to make the company public" replied Miyuki.

Kagami and Tsukasa both calmed down in relief, knowing that their best comrades would not do something like declare them dead. "We're so glad that you were in charge while we were ausent" said Kagami.

Hovis nods and smiles, thaking the twins. "Well, if you want my Chaparral 2J, you can use it, but please, give it back to me, but with fuel". Added the butler as he went to sleep, along with the rest of the crew.

* * *

It's morning in Marzipan City, the city is covered by the rising sun, but there are some things that are happening.

* * *

Like in the Court of Marzipan...

"Rob The Robot, i think that a robot like him, needs a place to be reinstated in society, and the Marzipan Prison is not the best place for that feat, so i suggest to bring him to Flair Asylum, my mental institution". A man with a darkened skin, and little eyes, wearing a blue military coat and white gloves, his name was Frank Archer.

Davis was looking at Frank, upset, how a criminal can go to a mental institute like Bolkov Asylum, when Rob has commited a crime, with no remorse?

Then, After the hearing, Davis approached at Frank Archer in the hall of the Court, he thinks that Frank Archer is plotting something, that may be not good.

"Mr. Archer" greeted Davis, with a untrustful look at the man. "Three dangerous criminals that you defended succesfully, are being sent to Flair Asylum, why?"

"Well, Davis, for me, this is a bussiness that just brings the attention of the crazy" replied Archer confidently, he turned his back on Davis and V-Mon.

"Or even the corrupt" added V-Mon. Frank Archer stop after hearing what V-Mon said, he turned his head to the blue digimon and looked at a girl with a light violet hair called Lumiére (from Kiddy Grade).

"Miss Lumiére?" asked Frank Archer. "I think you should speak to Mr. Motomiya, reminding him about the laws that this court can allow". the man walked away from them with his briefcase.

Lúmiere approached at Davis and grabbed his and arm and carried him behind a wall.

"Davis, what are you doing? Giovanni has the half of the city bought!" reminded the girl.

"I know what i'm doing, but i can't let this nut get away with three case, senting three of the most dangerous criminals of Marzipan City to Flair Asylum" replied Davis.

"I want to crash them all!" said V-Mon.

"Look, guys, for much it matters me that we want to stop Giovanni, you do matter more to me" said Lumiére.

"How cute" said jokingly Davis.

Outside of the Court, a familiar girl covered with a coat and wool hat, was hearing at the conversation, it was Tsukasa Hiiragi, she was using a telephone cabin to simulate that she's not hearing.

Davis left Lumiére and went into the hall of the Court, after Tsukasa was gone for many years, now she heard that Giovanni has almost the city at his grasp. She has little time to do something to stop him. Tsukasa hang the telephone cabin.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Tsukasa was cutting some newspapers and seeing some photos of Stan Smith, one of the non-corrupted policemen that still remains in Marzipan City, she's also writing on a notebook, trying to see what she can do as a symbol. But what it would be?

Soon, Tsukasa will see that question, will be responded in a unusual way. An animal cry is heard, Tsukasa puts down the notebook and goes to see, what's doing that noise, it was a Glaceon, it was jumping on the furniture, then she jumped outside in the window.

"Those Glaceons" said Miyuki, who was coming along with Hovis.

"They have a nest on the cave you fell down some years ago" added the buttler.

* * *

Tsukasa, after learning that, she walked off from the mansion and walked her way down, through the stone stairs, and went to the same pit that she fell when she was a toddler, she's using some climbing instruments, she goes down into the pit with a rope and also she has a flashlight. After she lands on a estable terrain, looks that the cave is very icy, but very dark inside, she looks everywhere and keeps moving into the cave, she enters near an frozen lake, as she's about to step on it. A group of Glaceons runs to her, and she falls down.  
But soon, she recognizes that the Glaceons don't want to hurt her and viceversa. Tsukasa, upon surviving her worst fear, she left her fear flow away, Hiiragi realized that she has found the symbol that she was looking for. She must use the symbol... of a Glaceon.  
The Glaceons keep jumping around her faster and faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a undisclosed location, over a table. Frank Archer and Giovanni were speaking in a office.

"No favors anymore, let's get this straight" said Archer.

"Hey, i pay you to help my men to get out from jail, i'm won't bring those equipments if you don't do the job for me" snapped Giovanni.

"Don't forget that we're also paying you for the equipment" replied Archer.

"Favors interest me more than the money, Mr. Archer" said Giovanni, in a agressive tone, and looking with rabid eyes at Frank.

"I have mind that you don't fear me, Giovanni, but when he comes to Marzipan, he's going to..."

"WAIT!! Are you saying that he's coming to this city!?" asked a shocked Giovanni.

"You're bright as yourself, Giovanni, if he knows that it's cancelled for one of the most terrifying criminals of the history of Toonanity, he'll be rageful as a dog" explained Archer.

"Ok, ok, who's the one who's bothering me" said Giovanni sheepishly.

"It's a boy and his Digimon pet" replied Archer.

"I think i'll take him, by giving them some money" thought Giovanni smirking evily.

"No, that's impossible" responded Archer, Davis won't give his walk for justice just for money.

"So, they're idealists?" questioned the Team Rocket Leader

"Yes, they're" said the military man.

"Well, that has it's solution" explained Giovanni.

"I don't want to know it" said Frank Archer.

"It's better that you know" reminded Giovanni, with a intimidating look. He fears that man or whatever it's it could arrive at Marzipan City.

* * *

Hiiragi Enterprises, one of the most prestigious corporation in Marzipan City, now it's current CEO, it was a tall man, somewhat fat, with grey hair on it's side, while his top is bald, this was Ed Wuncler, Sr, who was helding a board meeting.

A bussiness man called Dr. Von Goosewing (from Duckula). "The sector of manufacturing weapons, would not have been in the list of Tadao Hiiragi's ventures, he would not want it" he said.

"That was some years ago, Dr. Von Goosewing" telled the old enterpreneur to the duck. "As many of you know we're going to make this company a public one".

In the office, an squid called Squidward Tentacles was receiving some calls, with an odd face. "Hello, Hiiragi Enterprises... yeah, yeah, sure" he said to the telephone as he cut the call with an odd face.

Then, the Hiiragi Twins appeared to the squid.

"We came to speak with Mr. Wuncler, Sr." said Kagami.

"Your names?" asked Squidward, still bored.

"The Hiiragi Twins, Tsukasa and Kagami" said Tsukasa, Squidward looked at the girls, he realized that they're really the twins, he widened his eyes in surprise.

* * *

Jean: (Impersonating The Rock) FINALLY!! THE HIRAGII TWINS HAD COME BACK TO MARZIPAN CITY!!

Konata: You had to scream

Jean: Yes, but it was necessary, anyway, wait till next chapter and read and review!!


	7. Welcome Home

In the directors board...

"I know that Tadao and Miki Hiiragi would not have liked to make this company public, but as a responsable administration, we're going to do it" ended Wuncler Sr, then he pressed a button. "Squidward?" He was calling by the phone. Somehow, the secretary was not responding. He pressed the button again, but with no response. He goes to the reception, storming off.

* * *

Squidward was playing his clarinet, while Tsukasa was playing her flute. A armonic melody is being heard, as they ended playing.

"I never i could play better my clarinet!" said a joyed Squidward.

Wuncler stormed the reception as he snaps. "Why didn't respond my..."

He's interrupted, seeing a familiar figure. "Hiiragi Enterprises will call you later" deadpanned Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, Kagami?" asked a confused Wuncler.

"Sorry if we have let you down" said Kagami.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis is working on the court and delivering some papers to Lumiére.

"Davis, did you read the news?!" asked Lumiére.

"No, why?"

"The Hiiragi Twins, they're back" said a surprised Lumiére.

Davis widened his eyes, surprised too, his friends are back, alive and in one piece. He just could not believe it.

* * *

Back at the building, Tsukasa and Kagami are sitting each one in a coach, while Ed Wuncler Sr, hands them some Nordic Mist cans.

"The big machine is working faster, we can't stop it, many gears are moving" described Wuncler.

"And we'll be payed gently for our actions, and we won't interfere" said Tsukasa.

"We're looking for a job, we want to know the company that our family created with their own bare hands" explained Kagami.

"You girls know, where to begin?" asked Wuncler to the twins.

"Applied... huh... i can't remember..." said a retracted Tsukasa.

"Applied Sciences" replied Kagami.

"Thanks, sister"

"Stimpy's department" commented Wuncler, Stimpy is a renowed engineer and technician. "I'll tell him that you're going there, you remind me too much to your parents, and even your eldest sisters and also you're the remaining members of the Hiiragi family, this is where you belong, welcome home" said Wuncler smiling and while raising his hand with a cup of wine.

Kagami and Tsukasa are drinking their cans.

* * *

"Enviroment proceedments, defense proyects, products, all prototypes, no one in production at no nevel" said a cat, while checking his laptop. It was a short red cat, with yellow belly and face, and a prominent big blue nose, his name was Stimpson J. Cat or Stimpy for short. Tsukasa and Kagami are already there.

"No one?" asked Kagami.

"Wuncler didn't tell you about this place, it seems" said Stimpy, looking around, then he turns on the lights. "He calls it, dead end, he sent to this place to not bother him anymore in the meetings of the board" he explained. Then he walked through the department, as the Hiiragi Twins followed him. The place was filled with many materials, resources and other things, that at some point, were prototypes.

"You were in the board?" asked Tsukasa.

"Yes, with your father" replied Stimpy. "There's is it"

Stimpy, Kagami and Tsukasa, looked at a briefcase in a desk. Where are many weapons and devices.  
"I worked with Tadao in the project of the train" he described the memories he had with Tadao Hiiragi.

"You know my father" said Kagami.

Then he opened the briefcase and showed some of the weapons. "A tool belt" said Stimpy as he took the tool belt.  
He shows them a climbing harness made of kevlar, an harpoon "A kevlar harness and a motorized magnetic harpoon".  
He puts the things back on the briefcase, and keeps walking. Tsukasa curiously grabs a little kevlar box, and opens it.  
"The proyect of your father's train was a wonderful one, Hiiragi Twins, it goes directly with Hiiragi Tower, togheter with water and light energy" said Stimpy. Then Tsukasa left the box in the desk and followed Stimpy's steps with Kagami.

"He turned the building in a extraofficial place of Marzipan City" added the red cat.

"This place is not at it's best" said Kagami refeering to the state of the department.

"Yes, all because of Wuncler. Sr." said Stimpy as he opens a drawer, it was a grey kevlar armor. "This is a survivance armor, created for the infantery, with two layers of kevlar, two joints, very resistent to the knifes, unbreakable".

"It's bulletproof?" asked Tsukasa.

"Yes, but not for straight shoots" replied Stimpy.

"Why didn't they put it in production?" asked Kagami.

"They thought that the life of a soldier wasn't worthy 300 thousand dollars" replied Stimpy smirking as he closes the drawer and looks curiously at the girls, but Tsukasa. "So, Tsukasa, why are you so interested on this?"

"I'm trying something new called...spe...speolo...?"

"Speoleology" completed Kagami.

"Thanks for reminding again, sister" thanked Tsukasa.

"Do you await to receive many shots in a cave?" questioned Stimpy puzzled.

"Just want to test it" said Tsukasa sheepishly. "If Mr. Wuncler Sr, asks you about the armor tell him that i--"

"Miss Hiiragi" interrupted Stimpy. "For the way i see it, these things are yours anyway" he responded while smiling. The twins did it too.

* * *

Tsukasa was using a pickaxe at one of the parts of the cave, while wearing a helmet with a light, she was with her twin sister Kagami, her friends Konata and Miyuki, and his loyal butler Hovis. Near a generator. She also was wearing the survivance kevlar armor

"Ok, friends, test it" ordered Tsukasa.

Konata and Hovis turned on the generator and there was some lights, that Tsukasa has just settled at the top of the cave, the lights work perfectly.

"Charming" said Hovis, then he, Konata, Miyuki and Kagami looked at the glaceons who were walking at the ice lake.

"At least you'll have company here" said Kagami in relief.

Tsukasa went down and looked at the stone bridge near of the cave walls. Hovis indicates her about the bridge, she goes up there, while the rest of the Lucky Star quartet follows her.

"Your grand-father was a refugee from World War II, he was a japanese member who escaped from the Japanese Empire's dictatorship and reinstated here on America, and he used this place as a refuge, then he returned to Japan in 1955 with his family" described Hovis, while passing, they saw somekind of elevator in disuse. Tsukasa kept walking, then she saw a waterfall, she stood up there and felt the water over her body.

"Sister, Hovis, friends you gotta see this!" shouted Tsukasa, while the liquid bathes her.

"We'll remain there near you, thanks!" replied Konata.

Tsukasa felt that the waterfall would help her, along with the elevator, she raised her arms, this was just a prelude.

* * *

Later, Tsukasa was painting the samurai wrist armor, dark blue, while she was covering her mouth and nose with a mask to avoid breathing the paint. Then she also was painting the kevlar armor with a light blue color, as she completed painting the armor, she looked at it, she was very proud of her work.

Kagami was helping Tsukasa to get the material to build the rest of her suit of her future alter-ego.  
"Look, we'll call a chinese company to buy these materials with a fake name for a enterprise" explained Kagami.  
"Also, we must contact a company in Singapore, and it must be big orders, to avoid suspicions".

"This is just fine, it will be more economic for a chinese company" said Tsukasa. "And about Singapore... eh... at least we will have for spare".

"Right" said Miyuki.

* * *

The night was dominating Marzipan City, the crime was usual, was dominating the city. Unknown to them, soon their days of doing whatever they did are going to be over.

At the city, in a shop, a policeman called Zapp Branigan was receiving some money, while Stan Smith looks at him with a odd face from the car. Branigan was also eating a chocolate bar.

"Do you want some?" asked Branigan to Smith, while holding some money. "I want to remind you that i'll keep offering you this, if one day of these, you wake up alive".

"You should wake up, Branigan" replied Stan Smith bored.

"If you don't accept a bit of money, you put everyone around nervous" reminded Zapp.

"I'm not a a rat" replied Smith. "In very corrupt city, who i'm going to sell you?"

Branigan laughed jokingly at Smith's remark. At turns on the car and drives.

* * *

The night is young, as the buildings of the city are watched by the lights from inside. In one of them Tsukasa Hiiragi was standing over there, with kevlar armor, the wrists, the kevlar arnes, and light blue tighs, and dark blue boots, then she looks at the streets and wears a wool mask.  
Smith was walking his way to the Marzipan City Police Central, he looks behind and enters.

Stan finally arrives at his office, and sits down at his desk, but then the lights go down, and feels something behind his neck, it was holding something cold, a strange female voice talks to him.

"Don't turn around" ordered the girl. "You're a good cop, one of the fews"

"Are you a terrorist?! What do you want?" asked a disturbed Stan, the girl was holding a weapon on Stan's neck at his back.

"Giovanni brings drug shipments every week and nobody takes him down, why?" asked the girl.

"He pays the correct people" said Stan sheepishly.

"How can he be stopped?" asked the girl.

"Pressure over the Judge Snyder and a corageous lawyer..." replied Smith.

"Davis Motomiya" whispered the girl.

"Who are you?" asked the agent.

"Find my signal" just replied the girl.

"Are you just a girl?"

"Now, we're two" said the girl, then she left.

"We're two?" asked puzzled Stan. "Who are you" he asked again, he turns around and sees the masked girl, who just escapes by using the ladders of the building, Stan quickly grabs his gun and goes to the ceiling.

The girl just arrives at the ceiling, and runs away, then Stan spots her as he yells. "Stop!". But the girl keeps running and jumps off the Police Building, then the girl grabs a bit painful, the ladder of the next building and barely escapes.

"Who was that?" asked a police called Bumblebee.

"It was just some nut" replied Stan Smith. He felt that something was going on.

* * *

Jean: I'll stop it here. Now, Tsukasa has recollected some information from Stan Smith, while building her future alter-ego. Her friends are helping a lot. But will Tsukasa find more than she found? Discover it at Next Chapter, R&R!!


	8. Things About Scary People

Next day, Tsukasa and Kagami return to Stimpy's department, Tsukasa had a rough night after seeking information with one of the few uncorrupted cops. Stimpy was sitting on his desk with his laptop

"So now, Miss Hiiragi, now you want more speolology?" asked Stimpy.

"No, today it's... jump off the base" said Tsukasa, smiling.

Stimpy smirked at Tsukasa. "Jump off the base? It's jumping with parachute?"

"Something similar" replied Kagami.

"Do you have light cloths?" asked Tsukasa.

Stimpy smiled again as he thought. "I think i have what you need" he replied.

Stimpy opened a drawer and took a big dark blue cloth and put it on the table, Tsukasa and Kagami look at it.  
"It's a memory cloth, do you see something special on it?" asked Stimpy. Tsukasa and Kagami nodded at the sides, the cloth does not looks like special. "It's looks like a normal cloth" he described. Then he wears at one of his hands a electrical glove, made of kevlar too. "But if it's applied electricity on it, it becomes rigid". He continued as he touches the cloth and in effect, it becomes rigid as in a large lapse of time.

"It can take any form?" asked Kagami.

"It can adjust to any rigid body" replied Stimpy.

"Why the Toonited States Army didn't launch it?" asked Tsukasa.

"They didn't launch it to market of the multi-millionarie adventurers" replied Stimpy as he put back the cloth on the drawer.

"Mr. Stimpy, if Mr. Wuncler asks you why i'm using all this, tell him that i..." tried to say Tsukasa before being interrupted by Stimpy

"Miss Tsukasa, you don't have to tell why do you use it" replied a sure Stimpy. "So, if Wuncler asks me, i don't have the need to lie" replied Stimpy, knowing that Tsukasa Hiiragi and his twin sister Kagami can trust in him. "But don't take as an idiot" he warned.

"It sounds good to me" replied Tsukasa agreeing.

Stimpy laughs.

Then Tsukasa and Kagami turn their backs and see a vehicle with a round design and with green and yellow colours. "And that?" asked Kagami while pointing to the vehicle.

"The Wild Goose?" asked Stimpy. "You would not be interested" commented Stimpy attempting to make the Hiiragi Twins not think about it.

* * *

The Wild Goose is going very fast, the F-Zero machine goes faster, when Stimpy pushes the steering wheel, he's driving it, while Tsukasa and Kagami are co-pilots. Everyone are wearing their safe belts.

"This machine belonged to a F-Zero racer called Pico, a contract killer, when he decided that he would not be both a killer and a racer anymore, he sold this machine to use" described Stimpy. "Will you please push this lever?" commanded Stimpy to Tsukasa who just pushes it and the Wild Goose goes faster. Kagami gasps a bit scared.

"Despite the fact that Pico never won a F-Zero Grand Prix, this is a good machine" described Stimpy, the machine does a few slalom turns, until Stimpy finally presses a button and the machine stops...

Stimpy, Kagami and Tsukasa, take a breath, this was a real ride on the Wild Goose. "So, What do you think?" asked Stimpy.

Tsukasa thought a while about the Wild Goose, then she turns to Stimpy as she asks "Do they come in light blue?"

* * *

That night, in a private bar somewhere in Marzipan City, a pair of glasses filled with cognac and ice cubes are put on a table. Giovanni was speaking with Zapp Branigan, something was going on.

"I need you at the docks" ordered Giovanni.

"Trouble?" asked Branigan.

"I don't want any trouble with the last shipment" warned Giovanni.

"It's okay" understood Branigan, then after a short breath. "There's a rumor that you have trouble with a lawyer and his digimon"

"That's right?"

"And there's a reward to anyone who would like to take the matter" added Branigan.

"Go to the grain, Mr. Branigan" ordered Giovanni.

"Did you see the boy?" asked Branigan. While outside the bar, Tsukasa was listening to the conversation by using a receptor on her right ear. "It's a cute boy, with no mention that his digimon is a choco-holic, do something to him may bring dire consequences, even for this town".

"Never understimate Marzipan City" reminded Giovanni as he extends on his seat his right arm. "People sometimes came assaulted everyday at the week, sometimes things go bad"

* * *

Back in the ice cave under the Hiiragi Mansion, Konata hits a Glaceon mask with a bat, and it breaks to pieces. Tsukasa and Hovis were looking at it.

"I always loved to do this" said Konata.

"Tsukasa, we have problem with graffit" advised Hovis, while looking at the mask. "The next 10.000 ones will be like we asked for".

"At least we have a discount" said in relief Tsukasa, crossing arms.

"Fine" said Hovis.

"In the meantime, i suggest you to avoid landing on your head, if you don't want to explode of an hemorrage" tipped Konata.

"KONATA!!" snapped Hovis.

Tsukasa nodded.

* * *

A while later, Tsukasa was implanting a device of one part of the mask, then she prepares her kevlar harness and tool bet as she puts on the table, and cuts the harness from the belt and she plains it.  
Then Tsukasa is testing a glove made from memory cloth that Stimpy borrowed him, the fingers are very rigid and long, however, they lose tightness. Hiiragi shakes it and it recovers the rigid form.  
She's now filing with a filing wheel a form with a silver symbol, resembling a Glaceon, Tsukasa is wearing proctector googles, and while she keeps preparing her mission, Kagami and Miyuki comes toward her, to see how's she going, after she ends filing the symbol, she shows it.

"Why Glaceons, Tsuka-chan?" asked Miyuki.

"They frighten me" replied Tsukasa.

"So?" questioned a puzzled Kagami.

"I want to share my fear with my enemies" responded Tsukasa, she throws the Glaceon symbol as if it were a boomerang and it nails a wall.

* * *

At the docks, the night has arrived, Zapp Branigan arrives with his space bike, he turns it off and gets down, a group of Team Rocket grunts are moving some Pokemón flushes, but mostly Torchic dolls. Branigan arrives, the Team Rocket grunts look at him, some of them distrusted. Branigan grabs a Torchic doll, and breaks it's head, and smells it, it has crack.

"Keep going" ordered Branigan, as he left the Rocket Grunts, and went into a limousine, where Giovanni was caressing his Persian, and holding a Marill doll. Branigan gets in and closes the door.

"Why mostly Torchics and Marills?" asked Branigan.

"The Marills and Torchics have different routes" explained Giovanni.

"And where they go?" asked curiously Branigan.

"You better don't ask, Zapp" ordered in with angry face Giovanni. "It's better you don't charge with secrets of scary people".

Meanwhile back at the docks, a man called James was carrying some bags, then a shadows grabs him, and he dissapears, but not before he screams. The rest of the Rocket Grunts heard the cry of James, one of them, called Jessie.  
"James, are you ok?" she asked. Attila follows her with a pokeball. While another two grunts Butch and Hun follow keep ordering they boxes, while Attila and Hun are investigate what happened, all they are very aware that something has abducted James, and they're just trying to know why. Jessie looks everywhere with her pokeball. "James?" asked again Jessie.  
Only to be replied by the form of one clashing dim, which it turns off and falls down a silver symbol, it resembles a Glaceon. Attila grabbed it and looked at it.

"Look!" shouted Jessie looking and pointing up as Attila also looks up, they see a nightmarish figure standing from the ceiling and jumping on them. Jessie and Attila scream in horror.

* * *

In Giovanni's limousine, he heards the screams of his grunts. "What's happening?" he asked.

"I'm going to watch" said Branigan as he gets out from the car.

* * *

Now, Butch feels also the scream and grabs his pokeball and a gun, he's very scared and does not want to meet the same fate that his teammates suffered, he heards a jump, a figure passes and Butch fires at it. Then he sees that he failed, he pants, and shivers, after hearing a sound, he fires like mad again, frustrated, Butch shouts. "**WHERE ARE YOU??**"

The Glaceon-esque figure stands behind him, standing downwards, just whispers. "**I'm here**". Butch gasps as the figure traps him with it's cape.

* * *

Giovanni seeing that Zapp Branigan has not returned, he gets out from the car, a group of Rocket grunts gather around a part of the docks, then the Glaceon figure appears again, it has a Glaceon-mask, a light blue suit, and dark blue boots and gloves. The figure starts fighting with the Rocket Grunts, they try to rely the numbers game, but they fail, as the figure dominates them in no time. Giovanni sees the fight scared and confused, he never saw something, the figure just subdues the grunts, who are just falling down and doing no effort.

Scared, Giovanni runs away and enters into the car. "Quick, let's get of here!". Only to realize that the driver has been knocked down. "Shit!" muttered Giovanni as he prepares to use his Persian, who prepares to strike. "Go and bite that monster!" he ordered to his Persian, the pokemon runs the figure, who just maimed the grunts, but it fails, as she launches another Glaceon symbol at the Persian and it faints.  
Then, Giovanni seing that his Pokemon failed he grabs a gun, but it's too late, as the figure starts hitting the car's ceiling, making some bumps on it. "**WHO ARE YOU??**" freaked out Giovanni.

The figure breaks the car ceiling and grabs Giovanni by his suit, and replies to him. "**I'm Glaceongirl!**" said the female figure, as she hits her head on Giovanni's, knocking him down. Then she looks at a nearing Fagin, who was eating some peanuts, and then he widens his eyes, looking at Glaceongirl, and gasps. "Nice coat" said Glaceongirl to Fagin before leaving with a hook and abducting Giovanni up.

Fagin looks up and says "Thanks".

This is just the beginning of the crusade against the criminal empire that plagues Marzipan City for a long time...

* * *

Jean: Glaceongirl has just arrived at Marzipan City, but just await until next chapter...

Tsukasa Hiiragi/Glaceongirl: Read and Review!!

Jean: By the way, The Wild Goose is a F-Zero Machine from the F-Zero videogame series, it was drived by Pico, an alien contract killer. This is just info, Enjoy!!


	9. What You Do That Defines You

In another part of the city, the Marzipan City Train is moving as usually does, Davis was sitting while V-Mon was feeling sleepy, he was also holding his backpack while a young man called Eugene "Flash" Thompson was looking at him. After the train stops in the following station, the doors open and Davis and V-Mon get out from the train. Thompson quickly gets out from the train and starts following Davis Motomiya, who does not note him, but then, at his way, a man called Nergal approaches at him, and pushes Motomiya against Thompson who's about to kill him, but suddenly a familiar figure jumps on Thompson and hits him hard. Davis takes a electric teaser.

"Stop!" ordered Davis to Nergal as he's looking scared at the nightmarish figure, with Motomiya and V-Mon not feeling the presence, he runs away with fear. "That's it, you better run!!" shouted Davis, then he turns his back, only to to scream a second after seeing a surprise for him. It was Glaceongirl.

"V-Headbutt!!" shouted V-Mon as he hits his against the vigilante, who feels nothing, and V-Mon bounces at the ground. "Ouch! My head!".

"Giovanni sent them to kill you" explained Glaceongirl.

"Why?" asked Davis.

"He rattled his cage" replied Glaceongirl, then, she throws a couple of pictures, many of them with Davis and V-Mon. They look at it surprised.

"What's this?" asked a intriguing Davis.

"It's leverage" said Glaceongirl.

"For what?!" asked V-Mon

"To move things"

"Who are you?!" demanded Davis. He's untrusted and unsure.

"Someone like you" responded Glaceongirl. "Someone who rattles cages".

Davis, seeing that Glaceongirl was right, he picks up the photos, and looks at it, but then he looks at Glaceongirl, only to know that she's already gone. Davis could not believe it, he was saved by a vigilante.

"Mister?" asked a policeman called a policeman called Etno. "Are you ok?"

Davis sighed in relief.

* * *

Back at the docks, the police has arrived at the scene of the battle, where Glaceongirl gave Giovanni and The Team Rocket a fight, that they will remember the rest of their lives. Stan Smith arrives with another policeman called Walter C. Dornez. They see a lot of Rocket Grunts tied with ropes, with angry faces.

"We found these people in the docks" described Walter.

"It does really matter?" asked a pesimist Stan Smith. "We will never connect them with Giovanni".

"I should not say that if i were you" replied Walter as he shows him the way to something that he never thought he would ever think. Giovanni was unconscious but still alive and was tied to a searchlight, in a strange possition, Stan looked at the sky, it was forming a Glaceon, the signal that he was searching was finally found.

"Put him down" ordered Stan Smith, now he and the rest of the city knows that they are now protected by the shadow of justice...

In a tall building, Glaceongirl is standing up, watching all over the city, that already knows that soon, the end of the crime empire will end once for all...

* * *

Next day, in the Marzipan City Police HQ, The Major Monogram was holding a newspaper which it shows Giovanni tied last night in the searchlight with the words **GLACEON SERVES UP TEAM ROCKET LEADER AND FOUNDER.**

"This is unaceptable" said Monogram in a furious tone. "It must have been Team Aqua or Team Magma, who ever done it, i want to get him and in front page".

"They say it was one girl or a creature" described a policeman called Itachi Uchiha.

"It was a costumed idiot!" snapped Monogram.

Monogram is rageful against the fact that not only Giovanni has been caught, also that many of the cops were exposed and guilty of corruption.

Stan Smith raises his hand as he says. "This girl has just caught the leader of Team Rocket".

"Nobody does justice in my city" talked back Monogram. "Understood?

Stan can't see why Monogram does not accept Glaceongirl as a heroine, instead, Monogram looks at her as a menace...

* * *

Back at Davis's workplace, he was handling some newspapers to Lumiére. "We can't bury it anymore" said Davis.

"And Judge Snyder?" asked Lumiére.

"I'll take charge about him" replied Davis.

"And the Glaceon that they're talking about?" she asked again.

"Even if the say that a Glaceon smacked them, we still have Giovanni at the scene" explained Davis. "Drugs, footprints, manifestos, that guy gave us everything!"

Lumiere tought about it a while before saying. "Ok, let's do it"

Davis smiled, now he can send Giovanni between bars

* * *

Now, it was 3:00 PM, Tsukasa Hiiragi was still in bed, sleeping, Kagami moves the curtains, as the sun touches Tsukasa's face.

Tsukasa covers her face with a pillow as she whispers. "Glaceons can't stand heat".

"Even tomboyish millionaire girls can't, but 3:00 PM, it's too much" said Hovis while bringing to Hiiragi a glass with orange juice. "I'm afraid that this is the price of leaving a double life".

Tsukasa drinks the juice, while Miyuki tells her. "If it's the first of many injuries that you're going to get, you must find a excuse to justify it".

"Like playing Dance Dance Revolution, by example" advised Konata.

"I'm not learn to play DDR, Kona-chan" deadpanned Tsukasa, she stoop up and does some physical exercise.

"You know that these things inspire curiosity" commented Kagami. "Like what does Tsukasa Hiiragi, and her sister do with their time and money".

"Hovis, what we do in our free time?" asked Tsukasa, while she does some push-ups.

"Well, you girls drive tuner cars, you go out with Seinen stars and you buy things that can't be just bought" he explained.

"I don't know how you can have fun, when you're having it by accident" said a worried Miyuki.

* * *

In the meeting room of the Hiiragi Tower, Ed Wuncler was in the table checking some documents, until a man called Kimihiro Watanuki appears to him.

"Sir?" asked politely Kimihiro. "We have a situation"

"Sure" said Wuncler, Sr.

"The coast guard intercepted a cargo ship that belongs to us last night" described Watanuki while approaching towards Wuncler. "Heavily damaged and without crew, probably dead".

_Flashback_

_A cargo ship was sailing in the ocean, as Kimihiro continues explaining what happened.  
"A ship was carrying a prototype of a weapon, a microwave emissor"_

_A pair of guards called Mr. Whiskers (from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) and Yvon Ducharme (from Yvon of The Yukon), are sitting near the microwave emissor while playing cards, when a pair of thugs called Chase Young and Herman arrive and punch Whiskers and Yvon cruelly._

_"It has been designed for desert warfare, but..."_

_Chase Young and Herman knock them down_

_"..it... it looks like somebody, uh..." tried to explain Watanuki_

_Young and Herman now turn on the weapon, as it starts opening, and it's center hole spins._

_"turned it on..."_

_The weapon finally opens itself and it shows it's cilindric core it's on._

_"It uses microwaves to evaporate enemy's water supply"_

_Some tubes of the ship explode, while Chase and Herman stand up, like if it does not harm them, while a few crew members ran away from the failing ship._

_"It was a catastrofic lost" said a worried Watanuki._

_End of Flashback_

"The machine itself it's..." Watanuki does not know how to say it.

Wuncler shows a worried face as he askes. "Missing?"

"Yeah" said Watanuki sadly. This does not look good for Wuncler Sr.

* * *

However, in the night, things look really good for Tsukasa Hiiragi and her twin sister Kagami arrive in a Mazdaspeed3 in a dinner party in a expensive hotel and get out in evening gown outfits, and out from the cars, get out two men called Alucard and Vash The Stampede. (From Hellsing and Trigun respectively). The Hiiragi Twins enter with those seinen stars, while a man called Hermes approaches at the Tuner car.

"What a beautiful ride you have, 'mon" said Hermes to Kagami.

"You should see the ones we have in the garage" replied Kagami, she handles the key's to Hermes.

Ed Wuncler Sr, it's also there as he sees the Hiiragi Twins arrive, and he looks with a displeasured face. The twins sit down along with the guests, one of them, called Sportbullet was speaking about Glaceongirl's first victory. While in a pool, Alucard and Vash enter into a decorative pool and drink some beer, but Alucard drinks Blood Root.

"You know that Glaceongirl has just showed a piece of justice" described Sportbullet.

Another guest, a girl called Kaname Chidori (from Full Metal Panic!) askes. "But why the police wants to trap him?"

"They're jealeous of her" replied Sportbullet.

"Hiiragi's" asked Chidori.

Tsukasa sighs and says. "Well, a girl who dresses like a Glaceon obviously has psychological problems".

"But she put Giovanni on jail" insisted Sportbullet.

Then a robot called L-3000 (from Time Squad), appeared to the Hiiragi Twins and spoke to them in a polite way. "Ladies, the pool is for decorative purposes, and your boys are wearing formal clothes, not swimsuits".

Vash drinks some beer and burps uneducately.

Kagami chuckled as she replies "They're seinen stars".

L-3000 looks disgusted to the twins as he warns. "I'm must ask you to retire, it's not a thing about money".

However, Tsukasa writes a paycheck and gives it to L-3000 as she says. "I'll buy this hotel and i'll make new rules for the pool zone". L-3000 looks at it surprised.

Then the Hiiragi Twins leave the table and the guests, and walk towards the pool.

"Glaceongirl should deserve a medal of honor" said a pleased Sportbullet.

Ed Wuncler looking to the Hiiragi Twins, turns his head away from them in disgust and look to Sportbullet adding. "And a straitjacket, she's mad".

The Hiiragi Twins jump on the pool.

* * *

After a good night swimming, The Hiiragi Twins go back to their Mazdaspeed3, along with Alucard and Vash The Stamped, then someone familiar passes to them, it was Davis with V-Mon.

"Davis?" asked Tsukasa puzzled.

Motomiya turned his head and said "Tsukasa?".

Kagami helps Vash and Alucard entering into the Mazdaspeed3, while she enters into the conversation.

"You were having fun?" asked Davis.

"Yes, i was swimming in that pool" said Tsukasa.

"You're still that naive girl" said V-Mon.

"Ehhhh, Davis, you look very handsome, like all these years" said sheepishly Tsukasa. "You'll see, this is not who i am".

"Maybe you're still the naive and klutz that i met" described honestly Davis. "But it's what you are inside, if not, whatever you do what defines you".

Tsukasa was enjoying the conversation and felt that the world has just slow down it's speed, while she hears Vash's voice shouting. "Tsukasa, let's go and buy us more hotels!". Tsukasa knew that Davis was saying.

"We gotta go, see ya!!" said V-Mon as he and Davis, leave, Tsukasa keeps looking at him, before leaving in the Mazdaspeed3

* * *

Jean: Glaceongirl is earning good fame as bad fame, some people praise because she jailed Giovanni, but the police are jealeous of her, with the exception of Stan Smith. But by the other hand, her crusade is about to begin, a prototype weapon has been stoled, but why? Next Chapter, we'll see the birth of the Fear Alchemist (or Scarecrow). R&R!!


	10. The Fear Alchemist

That same night, and the same hour, Frank Archer was visiting Flair Asylum with a briefcase, going down the stairs and walks his way to Giovanni's cell, there are many recluses. A doctor called Rik Heisenberg (from Di Gi Charat) receives him.

"Hello, Dr. Archer, thanks for coming" greeted Rik.

"You're welcome" thanked Archer as he follows Heisenberg. "He cut his wrists?".

"He's wanting to be declared insane" described Rik Heisenberg. Giovanni, since what happened when he encountered with Glaceongirl, he has been driven to madness, even attempting suicide. "But it something happens..."

"It's better prevent than sorry" interrupted Frank Archer, Heisenberg digits the numbers of the security control of the door, and it opens.

Giovanni was waiting Frank Archer at his cell, he's sitting in a table, his wrists are bandaged, because of his attempts of suicide, but he knows that death will not be enough, so he wants to be declared insane, so he could not be in jail. Frank Archer enters finally and the door it's closed.

"Dr. Archer" greeted Giovanni. "I can't take it anymore, it's too much for me, the walls are closing to me, blah, blah, blah"

Frank Archer went to sit down to talk with the former Team Rocket leader.

"A couple of days of this food, and it's going to be true" he added as he holds his hands.

"What do you want?" asked Archer.

"I want to know that you're going to convice me to shut me up" responded Archer.

"About what? You don't know nothing" replied a puzzled Frank.

"I know that does not go at your favor, that the police examinates the confiscated drugs" said a distrusted Giovanni. "I know about your experiments with patients in your nuthouse, i do not associate myself with someone, without finding out his very secrets". He stopped and and chuckled, with no emotion at all. "And the goons you used, but i control this empire here, i've been brought you stuff for months, so whatever it's planning it's big and i want to know it".

Frank Archer, after paying attention to Giovanni, he said. "Look, i know what he's going to say... that we should kill you".

Giovanni smirked evily and chuckled a bit. "He can't even kill me here, in my city".

Frank Archer sighes strongly and askes "Would you like to see my mask?".

Giovanni looked at Archer concerned.

"I use it in my experiments" described Frank as he opens his briefcase, and takes what it seems like a mask made of a brown cloth and some parts tied with ropes. "To someone like you probably it doesn't look frightning" he described it, while showing it. "But the crazies, can't stand it" he added as he wears the mask.

"So when the nut just took over the nuthouse?" asked Giovanni.

However, Frank Archer replies by pressing a button of a device, which it just sprays a gas, Giovanni sniffs it and starts screaming like mad, scared.

"They scream and cry" said Archer, while Giovanni hears him with a demonic voice and sees him a bit blurry. "Just like you are".

Frank Archer gets out from Giovanni's cell and speaks to Rik. "Well, he was not faking, he wasn't, i'll send a letter to the judge to sent him to the enforced wing of Flair, i can't give him treatment here". Frank leaves while Rik still hears the cries of Giovanni.

* * *

The night is still young at Marzipan City, lightnings and thunder blow the sky, like if a war would begin, Glaceongirl was standing up on a building, while her cape is wiping the winds.

A family with an alien was eating normally in a house, while a familiar man gets out from it, it was Stan Smith, who went out from his house to get out the trash and he dumps the bag into a trash can, then he turns his head to his left and up. It was Glaceongirl, who was standing on the stairs.

"Storm is coming" said Glaceongirl to Stan. The man closes the door of his house, to make private the conversation.

"The corrupts are scared because you defeated Giovanni" commented Stan.

"It's a start" replied Glaceongirl. "Your partner was in the docks" she added, refering to Zapp Branigan.

"Sometimes he works as a assitant of the Team Rocket" explained Stan Smith.

"They divided the shipment, only one half was for the drug dealers" informed Glaceongirl.

"Why? And the other half?" asked Stan.

"Zapp Knows" replied Glaceongirl.

"He won't talk" deadpanned Stan.

"He'll talk to me" responded Glaceongirl convincingly.

"The Major Monogram stablished a task force to catch you" explained Stan Smith, he knows that Monogram hates Glaceongirl. "He thinks that you're dangerous".

"And what do you think?" asked Glaceongirl.

Stan looked down and replied. "I think you're trying to help". Then he turned his head back to Glaceongirl, who has just gone, she dissapeared. "But i was wrong before" added Smith.

* * *

Meanwhile, a rock man called Schnitzel was in a hot dog stand, and was preparing a hot dog to Branigan who hurries him. "Come on! I don't have all day".

As Schnitzel gives the hot dog to Branigan who not only pays, but also snatches a pair of dollars from Schnitzel, who complains at Zapp's steal. "RADA RADA RADA RADA!!".

"What, don't you like hotdogs?" asked mockingly Zapp Branigan as he leaves the rock chef, he enters into an alley, it was already raining, but that does not disturbs Branigan and his food, however, he's going to find out something very disturbing, he can't even suspect about that.

Abruptly, a rope traps on Zapp's right foot and it hangs him and elevates him, Branigan screams in horror, then he finally stops, he has found nothing than a encounter with Glaceongirl. Zapp shivers while looking at the masked crusader.

"Where Are The Drugs Going?!" asked Glaceongirl.

"No" whispered in horror Branigan. "No, please, i don't know, i swear to god".

"**SWEAR TO ME**!!" roared Glaceongirl, then she carries Zapp Branigan down to the ground, while he yells scared, thinking that's he's going to be killed, but then he's being elevated again.

"I never knew, i never knew that, they sent some days it to some guy, and to drug dealers in another days"

"Why?!" questioned Glaceongirl.

"There was... something else in the drugs, something hidden" explained Branigan while panting.

"What?!"

"I never was in the place of delivery" said a pleading Branigan. "It was in the narrows, the cops just come in a big number".

"**DO I LOOK LIKE A COP**?!" snapped Glaceongirl.

"NO!" said in despair Zapp, then Glaceongirl puts down again Branigan very fast, his head is going to crash. But, it only stops the fall with a few milimeters from the ground, and Glaceongirl cuts the rope, and Zapp just does a small fall, he groans in pain and looks up. Glaceongirl scared Zapp off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the docks, Lumiére accompanied by a pair of cops called Skarr and Vilgax walks to one of the shipments. Lumiére is holding lantern.

"I'm refeering to this one" said Lumiere while looking at the container.

"What's the problem?" asked Skarr.

"It should not exist, the cargo ship sailed from Singapore with 246 containers, but arrived with 247, so there must be something strange inside" she described.

"We don't wanna know what's inside on Mr. Giovanni's crate" warned Skarr.

"Things are moving in another way" reminded Lumiére. "Open it".

Then, Skar opened the container, something inside was, it was covered with a sheet which it says "Hiiragi Industries", it was a familiar machine.

"What is it?" asked Lumiére, before being killed by Skarr with a pair of shots of a gun.

* * *

The rain continues, even the skid row of Marzipan City, the building are filled the lower class of the city, Glaceongirl was in one of these buildings, while the people walks in the streets by foot, some of them go in bike.  
Glaceongirl was seeking something with a night visor, she looks with it at a table, while a violent discussion is being heard, then she looks at a pair of Torchic dolls, they're all filled with drugs. After discovering the drugs, she deactivates her night vision device.  
Then a guinea pig with glasses called Samson gets out to the balcony with a sad face, while he hears a discussion from his parents. Then he turns his head to Glaceongirl, who looks at him.

"Is that you isn't?" asked Samson. "Everybody's talking about you".

"GET BACK HERE!!" shouted aggressivly Samson's father.

"DON'T SHOUT AT HIM!!" replied Samson's mother.

Samson sighs. "Nobody's going to believe me" said Samson in a depressed tone, then Glaceongirl throws at him the device and enters into the window, and Samson receives it as a gift, now, everybody will believe Samson.

* * *

In the room, in the coach with the Torchic Dolls, Glaceongirl grabs one and checks it, but a door opening is heard and she hides somewhere in this room, she hides in a dark corner. It was Frank Archer accompanied by Spanky Ham and Starscream. Archer was wielding a flashlight.

"I want to eliminate all those trails" ordered Frank Archer.

"We should burn all this place" advised Spanky.

"That's fine" replied Archer.

Then Spanky starts spilling fuel over everypart of the apartment, while Archer watches the place to assure that there's no witnesses that could ruin his plot.

Starscream was in the bathroom, before spill the gasoline, he does his needs and looks himself into the mirror, then Glaceongirl quickly smashes his head against the mirror.

Archer and Spanky hear the noise, Archer goes to into a dark place, while Spanky turns on the light to see what happened to Starscream, then Glaceongirl appears and knocks Spanky down. But, then, Frank Archer with his mask, sprays the fear gas on Glaceongirl, as she starts remembering the fears that she had earned.

"Having trouble?" asked Archer, Glaceongirl hears him with a demonish voice, while she sees some Glaceons sprouting from Frank's mouth, a illusion induced by the gas.  
"Take a seat and drink" advised trickingly Archer, while he throws some fuel to the caped crusader. Glaceongirl starts having sad memories when Tadao and Miki Hiiragi were murdered.  
"It seems that you're taking all this seriously" said evily Frank.  
Glaceongirl tries to struggle with her traumas and fears, then Frank turns on the light. "You know what you need? A lighter" just said Archer as he throws the lighter against Glaceongirl and the flames trap her, she in panic throws herself off the window and lands over a car, crashing it.

She tries to wave down the flames on her suit, the water drips over her body, the citizens look at the scarred figure curiously, then finally recovers to her feet and passes through and alley, only to fall down again, then she takes her pistol grappling hook, and fires it, it hangs on a ceiling of one the buildings, then she lays down it, she's frickling by the effects of the gas sprayed by Frank Archer, then she activates her comunicator.

"Hovis... Kagami...Miyuki...Kona-chan... Help me!" cried Glaceongirl throught the comunicator, while the memories of the murders of the Hiiragi Family are getting intensified. "Drink the blood, drink the poison, poison, poisonious" whispered Glaceongirl to herself.  
Hovis, Kagami, Miyuki and Konata are arriving in Hovis vehicle. It was horrid night for Glaceongirl

* * *

Jean: Oh, No!! Poor Tsukasa Hiiragi/Glaceongirl!! He was ambushed by Frank Archer!! Will she survive this ambush and continue her crusade against crime? R&R!!


	11. Work To Do

_"Tsukasa, you know why do we fall?"_

Tsukasa was remembering the words that her late father Tadao said while he was rescuing her from the pit.

Tsukasa was in bed, she woke up, recovering from her failed battle against Frank Archer/The Fear Alchemist, her head on a pillow, a lot shaken.

Hovis was mixing mineral water with somekind of medicine, while the rest of the Lucky Star quartet looks at her in relief.

"How much time i was sleeping?" asked Tsukasa.

"Two days" replied Hovis, it was two nights after Glaceongirl's encounter with Archer.

"It's your birthday and Kagami's too" said Konata in a joking way. "Congratulations".

"We're going to test the cosplays that Kona-chan's gave as a gift!" said a joyed Kagami.

Hovis gives to Tsukasa the medicine, and after drinking a bit of it, she remarks. "I felt those effects before, but not too intense" she described. "It's an alucinogen, turned into a weapon, in the form of a sprayer".

"You have been hanging on worst clubs lately, Miss Hiiragi" said Stimpy, who was just entering into the twins room.

"I called up Mr. Cat, when your health worsened the first day" explained Miyuki.

"I have anaylized your blood, i have aisled the receptor compounds and the proteinic catalyzers" explained Stimpy.

"I never understood chemistry" said Tsukasa, she never was good at chemistry.

"I only wanted to tell how difficult it was, bottom line, i did sintetize an antidote" described Stimpy, now the poison that Frank Archer will not work on Glaceongirl, because of the antidote.

"Can you make more?" asked Hiiragi.

"Do you pretend to smell that yourself again?" asked a confused Stimpy.

"You know, Stimpy, one goes in the night, and some is passing the alucinogens" replied wisely Tsukasa.

"Ok, i'll do it, the antidote will inoculate you by the moment" replied Stimpy, then he looked to the girls and Hovis. "It's always a pleasure, friends" he said before leaving.

"Stimpy" muttered Hovis, then he looked to Tsukasa, who just shrugged.

* * *

In the evening, Davis and V-Mon arrived at the Hiiragi Mansion, and they speak with Davis.

"Are you sure that you want to go?" asked Hovis to Davis.

"We have to get back" said Davis.

"We only came to give this" added V-Mon while passing a little gift to Hovis.

"Thank you" responded Hovis.

"Davis? V-Mon?" asked Tsukasa Hiiragi, who came still in pijama with a robe, she's accompanied by the rest of the Lucky Star quartet. Davis looked at her with a smile and chuckles.

"It seems that someone has been living a fun life" said Davis, while Hovis leaves passing to Tsukasa the gift. "Did you have fun?".

"It's our birthday" replied Kagami.

"We know, we're so sorry, i wish i could come tonight to your birthday, but V-Mon and i we can't, we're busy" said Davis in a complaining way.

"At least we gave you the gift" added V-Mon. "I hope you enjoy it".

"You have better plans" asked a concerned Tsukasa.

"My boss dissapeared two days" replied Davis, refering to Lumiére, who, unknown to him, she was killed by a pair of corrupt cops. "Which in this town that means that i must find her in the river".

"Davis..." asked Tsukasa, but she's interrupted by Davis Digivice's which it sounds and comunicates him.

"Excuse me" said Davis as he answers the Digivice. "Hello, Davis Motomiya" he said, but after he heard something. "Who authorized that? Bring Archer right now, don't not take no for answer, call Dr. Black Jack to evaluate him right today" he ordered through the Digivice before cutting the call.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Kagami.

"It's Giovanni, Frank Archer sent him to Flair Asylum to avoid his suicide attempt" explained Davis.

"You're going to Flair?" asked Tsukasa, fearing for Davis's safety. "It's in the narrows".

"Enjoy your birthday party with your twin sister" said V-Mon, trying to calm her. "Some people has to do their work".

"Be careful" said Tsukasa.

"I wish you the best of your luck" added Kagami.

"Happy Birthday, twins" said Davis, smiling, before leaving with V-Mon, who just waves goodbye, Tsukasa opens it and with a note which it just says **Finders Keepers**, and under the node, there was a arrow rock, which Tsukasa and Davis used to play where both were just childrens. Tsukasa looks worried to Davis as he leaves in his car.

* * *

Tsukasa is walking through the halls of the Hiiragi Mansion, while Hovis, Kagami, Konata and Miyuki follow her.

"Tsukasa, you can't leave now, your guests will be arriving" said Miyuki.

"You must do the entertainment, while i'm not here" ordered Tsukasa. "Miyuki, prepare the foods, Kagami and Hovis, just tell your jokes, and Konata, tell them about the upcoming videogame Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe" she added.

Then she moved on, while all her friends look with shocked eyes, Tsukasa touches some keys of the piano, which it just open a secret door, which it shows it's way to the elevator, Tsukasa enters into the elevator and goes down, arriving at the bottom, she goes her way and opens a secret closet and it's her Glaceonsuit, looking at her mask, her ninja wrists, and her light blue kevlar suit, which it has a Glaceon inserted on it's chest. Now, she has the chance to settle the score with the Fear Alchemist.

* * *

In Applied Sciences apartment of Hiiragi Enterprises, Stimpy was making more antidote, while researching with a microscope, then he receives an unexpected visit. It was Ed Wuncler Sr.

"Having fun?" greeted Wuncler.

"Wuncler Sr? What does such man in a place like this?" asked Stimpy about his sudden intromision.

"I need some information about the product from Hiiragi Enterprises, 47-B, 1-ME" asked Wuncler.

Then Stimpy starts remembering. "1-ME... it's an microwave emissor designed to evaporize the enemy water supplies, they say that it was tested dispersing chemical agents in the air, but isn't that?"

Ed Wuncler, put his glasses on the pocket of his pants. "I want all information about the development of this proyect, the files, the back-up discs in my desk right away".

"Did you lost one?" asked Stimpy.

"I'm going to merge your department with all your files" stopped Wuncler for a while, before saying something that could disturb Stimpy "and i'm firing you".

Stimpy looked at Wuncler, paralyzed, now Stimpy can't work on the antidote, because of Wuncler.

"Did you get my memo?" asked Ed Wuncler, sarcastically.

This is just end of the rail for Stimpy?

* * *

The night was falling, Davis's car was passing over the bridge, he drives to one place: Flair Asylum, a place where the most dangerous criminals of Marzipan City are sent there, because of their psychotic and not rational behaviour, and Giovanni was not the exception.

Giovanni was tied in a coach, with a convict suit, while he mindlessly just whispers "Fear Alchemist" again and again.

Davis and V-Mon was just looking at him, he can't believe that Archer has done something cruel, even if Giovanni took away innocent lifes.

Frank Archer just appeared to the boy and his digimon. "Mr. Motomiya, it's rare that you came, i have nothing to add to my report".

"I have some questions" commented Davis.

"Yes?"

"It's not convenient for a man without a historial of mental illness, have a nervous collapse just before he's about to be charged by crimes?" asked Davis, refering to the deteriorating state of Giovanni.

"As you can see. there's nothing convenient of his symptoms" described Frank Archer.

Davis and V-Mon look at Giovanni, who just keeps looking at the ceiling and still whispers "Fear Alchemist".

"What's a Fear Alchemist?" askes V-Mon to Frank.

"When the patients suffer episodes of focused paranoia, with frecuency in their tormentor, which it just matches with the Jung Archtypes, in this case, a Fear Alchemist". explained Archer.

Davis looks at Giovanni again, before asking to Archer. "Is he drugged?"

"The psycho-farmacology is my prime camp" replied Archer while looking a pair of doctors talking. "And i promote it's cause".

* * *

Glaceongirl was listening to the conversation with a communicator, outside the asylum while watching them.  
"He outside was a giant, but here, just the mind can give you the power".

* * *

Back in the asylum.  
"You enjoy your inversion" commented Davis.

"I respect the power of the mind over the body, that's why i do it" responded Frank Archer.

"I do what i do with the law to sent goons like Giovanni behind bars" said Davis seriously, before leaving, while he ends. "I want my own assesor to have access to Giovanni and do it some blood tests, i want to discover what did you give him". Archer follows Motomiya, while V-Mon presses the button of the elevator.

"Tomorrow, first hour" said Archer, very calm.

"No, tonight" ordered Davis. "I have sent to notify to Black Jack from the General Hospital". Davis and V-Mon enter into the elevator, while Frank Archer also enters.

"As you wish" said Frank before putting a key in a lock of the elevator.

The elevator goes down, into a bunker-looking hall, the elevator opens and Davis and V-Mon, confused get out from it with Frank Archer.

"This way please" said Archer. "There's something i think you could see" he recommended as Davis Motomiya follows him.

Frank Archer opens a pair of big doors, reveling something macabre behind these doors, it was a medicine facilty, where many recluses and doctors with protection masks are working on something malicious.

"There we make the medicine" explained Archer, while all the workers there look at Davis and V-Mon, and a boy called JT (from Ben 10), is spilling the alucinogen in the water tubes. Motomiya and his Digimon are in shock, they learned Frank Archer's horrible secret, they ran away. "I think you should take some, it would clean your head".

* * *

Davis and V-Mon try to escape by using the elevator, they enter into it and they press desperately the buttons of the floors, Frank Archer calmy breathes, Davis and V-Mon are prepared to fight back, but unfortunately, Archer, with his mask appears again and sprays the gas on both. Davis and V-Mon scream in horror and fear, while the Fear Alchemist takes them both.

Now Glaceongirl must act... NOW!!

* * *

Jean: Crap!! Now Davis and V-Mon are being holded as hostages of the Fear Alchemist/Frank Archer

Glaceongirl/Tsukasa Hiiragi: Now Archer, prepare to meet your phobia!!

Jean: R&R!!


	12. The Wild Glaceon

The Fear Alchemist carries Davis and V-Mon to the lab and lays him over a desk, Davis is starting to feel the effects of the fear gas, then he looks to Archer with his mask.

"Who knows who brought you here?" asked rethorically Frank to Davis. "WHO?!"

Davis sees Frank's mask with some acid on it and screams horrorized. (I don't know Motomiya's phobia, sorry). While V-Mon looks a enourmous Malomyotismon.

Then some of lights are turned off, and many of the Frank Archer's goons are ready to attack with their weapons, while Archer wears his mask off and looks up, and grins evily.

"She's here" whispered Frank Archer.

"Who?" asked puzzled a goon called Nasty Canasta (from Looney Toons).

"The Glaceongirl" responded Archer

"What we're going to do?" asked scared another goon called General Specify (from Sheep In The Big City).

"What one does when someone else enters in a place illegally" explained Archer. "Call the police, just leave" he ordered to Specify.

"And the kid and his digimon?" asked Specify.

"I just gave him a concentrated dose, the mind has it's limits, go!" insisted again Archer to Specify, who just leaves.

"The things they say about her" commented Canasta. "She can really fly?".

"Well" said while breathing Frank. "We'll have to find out" as moves snidely.

Nasty Canasta, Francis and El Oso are ready to fire their weapons when Glaceongirl strikes them, they hear something and react quickly, but it was just a noise, then keep moving and holding their guns.

El Oso is very alarmed and aware to fire, however Glaceongirl strikes him from behind, Oso tries to punch her, but Glaceongirl just blocks her.

Francis turns his head and tries to fire against the vigilante, while El Oso does his best to get her off her back by firing her hand, but accidentally, he fired the weapon, the bullet stroke on Francis right feet. Glaceongirl knocks El Oso down with an elbow, and punches Francis on the stomach, and carries him to the ceiling while she _flies_. Francis screams in pain and fear while firing the weapon, arriving finally the top and smashing Francis on the ground of the top of the Medicine Facility of Flair Asylum.

Canasta looks upside, in the stairs, watching awarefully, but Glaceongirl appears quickly and hits him on his head, making him fall down the stairs to the ground. Specify, who just arrives back from calling the police, prepares his gun, Glaceongirl sees that and strikes him with some blews and breaks his arm with her shoulder.

Frank Archer hides under the stairs, preparing to sneak on Glaceongirl, as she just ends punishing Specify and continues with Canasta, knocking his face with an elbow, Archer appears from behind but Glaceongirl traps him with her left arm, while punching away Canasta. She wears Frank Archer's mask off and grabs him by the hair.

"Some taste of your medicine, Dr.?" asked Glaceongirl, as she activates Archer's device, spraying the gas on him, Frank coughs. Glaceongirl grabs him the neck and pushes him against a wall.  
"What have been you doing?" she asked. But Frank, under the effects of the fear toxin, sees Glaceongirl as if she were an hybrid between human and Glaceon, and brewing some cold saliva from her mouth and big fangs.

"Who are you working for?" asked intimidatingly Glaceongirl.

Frank Archer hears her with a monster voice and can barely reply, sttutering. "For Ab... For Abyss".

But how? That's impossible, Tsukasa during her training with Abyss, she killed him. Glaceongirl snaps "**Abyss is dead. Who are you working for, Archer?**".

Frank can barely breath and give response, opening widely his mouth. "**Dr. Frank Archer it's not here right now, but if like to need and appoinment**..."

Glaceongirl hears something, a siren, it was the police, Glaceongirl looks at Frank Archer and smashes his head against the wall.

* * *

Outside Flair Asylum, The Marzipan City Police arrives with their cars, and many policemen, one of the cops, called Wiggum uses a megaphone.

"Glaceongirl, put down your weapons and turn yourself!!" ordered Wiggum.

* * *

Inside the lab, Glaceongirl grabs V-Mon and Davis and carries them in her arms. She has no time to lose.

* * *

"You're surrounded" added Wiggum.

Zapp and Stan arrive in a car, near the cops. Zapp askes Wiggum. "What are you waiting for?"

"Back-Up" replied Wiggum.

Branigan turned his head to Stan in confussion, then he turned again to Wiggum. "Back up?"

"Glaceongirl is in there" said Wiggum. "The S.W.A.T. is coming, but if you want to get in now, 'll be behind you, sir".

Stan Smith walks storming off, Wiggum and Zapp try to stop him, but Smith is totally decided to not walk away, he enters into Flair Asylum, he wields his gun, he walks carefully.

While out, the S.W.A.T just arrives, many S.W.A.T. soldiers walking out from the heavy armed truck, a group of them go up the stairs to main door of Flair Asylum.

* * *

Stan Smith, inside, goes up the first part of the stairs, while the S.W.A.T Squad follows him. As Stan keeps going up, the light-blue figure appears and grabs him by her grappling hook. The S.W.A.T. Platoon is alarmed and goes inside, full front.

* * *

Smith arrives with help of Glaceongirl to the last floor, Davis and V-Mon are laying, still stricken by the fear toxin gas.

"What happened to them?" asked Stan while looking at Davis and V-Mon.

"Archer poisoned them with an alucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin"

* * *

The S.W.A.T. keeps their way up through the stairs.

* * *

"I'll carry them with the paramedics" said Stan Smith, trying to help.

"You can't help them, but i can" replied Glaceongirl.

The S.W.A.T. turns the lights on, noting that, Glaceongirl presses a button under her boot, which it glows a crystaline color.

"Bring them down, find me in the alley there outside" ordered Glaceongirl to Stan Smith, she needs Stan's help to save Davis and V-Mon.

Meanwhile, Zapp Branigan was hearing something. "My Zapping Ear is hearing something, but i don't know what is it". Then he turns, and sees something, but's not going to be pleasant for him.

* * *

"Archer has been putting his toxin through Giovanni's drugs and dumping them in the water supply" explained Glaceongirl to Stan.

Stan Smith whooed silently. "What he was planning?"

"I don't know" said Glaceongirl.

"He was working for Giovanni?"

"He mentioned somebody else, somebody worst" replied Glaceongirl, then she grabbed Davis and V-Mon. "I need to give them the antidote to save them".

"How long they have?" asked Smith.

"Little time" whispered Glaceongirl.

* * *

The installled SWAT soldiers hear something, but no one can distinguish what is it...

"What's that?" asked Smith while looking under Glaceongirl's boot.

"Back-up" just replied Glaceongirl, but what kind of back up?

* * *

"WHAT THE--!" Zapp Brannigan was interrupted by a enormous group of Glaceons attacking him, it was millions of Glaceons, they entered into the Flair Asylum and strike viciously, the SWAT soldiers, biting them, the SWAT soldiers scream in fear, as many of the Glaceons run quickly through the stairs. Stan Smith seizes the chances to carry Motomiya and his digimon with help of the Fresh Snow Pokemon, he goes down the stairs.

Glaceongirl dettaches the crystalized button from her boot, the button, actually is a device to call the Glaceons, she's ready to throw it, then she waits form the exact moment and throws it. The device falls into the spiral stairs, and Glaceongirl jumps off, lowering the fall speed with her cape, the Glaceons protect her, and she lands safely.

She walks through the halls to the enforced wing of Flair Asylum, while many of the convicts look at her scared, then she grabs a metallic ball, which it's a grenade, it shows it's spikes, she opens the cell door of two convicts called Gazpacho and Chuckles The Silly Pig, who look puzzled at her. Glaceongirl throws the bomb against a wall, and it destroys the wall.  
"Excuse me" said gently Glaceongirl, while Gazpacho and Chuckles look at her, still confussed. Glaceongirl passes into the hole made by the explosion.

* * *

The Glaceons still attack the policemen, even Zapp Branigan. Stan Smith leaves the Flair Asylum with Davis and V-Mon in his arms, and he arrives with Glaceongirl in the alley.

"How's are they?" asked Glaceongirl about Davis and V-Mon health in worry.

"They're fading, we have little time" replied Stan Smith as he handles the boy and the digimon, and Glaceongirl carries them.

"I'll bring my car" said Stan Smith, looking to the cops.

"I brought mine" replied Glaceongirl, as a strange vehicle roared it's motor and it's front lights turned on.

"Yours?" asked Smith, then he sees the Glaceongirl's car, which it passes fast. Much to Smith's surprise.  
It was the Wild Goose, which it has been re-named as The Wild Glaceon, the vehicle passes fast and pushes a police car which it collides with another one and it explodes.  
"I need to get one of these" wondered Stan Smith.

The police starts pursuing the Wild Glaceon, as it passes the bridge, which it connects Flair Asylum and Marzipan City.

"How's it's the car?" asked a police through a communicator.

"A policeman called Smoker (from One Piece) replies saying. "It's blue and it's...". Smoker has never seen a car like that before, it was hard to describe him, he just did by saying "F-Zero machine".

The Wild Glaceon runs it's way on the streets of Marzipan City, very fast. Glaceongirl drives it concentrated.

"Stay calm" ordered Glaceongirl to Davis and V-Mon, who are scared to death. "You have been poisoned". Motomiya and his digimon start to shiver scared, while both hold their safe belts.

The pursuit becomes intense, the cops go behind's Glaceongirl's trail. The Wild Glaceon changes to the left track as a civilian does not let her pass.  
"I'm following it" said Kakashi (from Naruto), while driving his car.

Glaceongirl, seeing that the cops are not going to give up easily, turns to the left, the cops keeps following her.

"Breath slowly" ordered Glaceongirl to Davis and V-Mon, who look outside the Wild Glaceon and see like if it were passing faster than they could imagine.

The Wild Glaceon passes over another bridge, while an police helicopter passes over it, detecting it.

"Hold on" ordered Glaceongirl, now they pass over the streets again, the cops keep their trails, The Wild Glaceon turns left again, breaking a toll road of parking lot.

The police helicopter uses it's light to keep telling The Wild Glaceon position. The cops keeps passing without paying even a cent.

"What are you doing?!" asked scared both Davis and V-Mon in unison.

"I'm taking a shortcut" replied Glaceongirl. The car goes into the spiral ramp to the roof of the parking lot. The cops follow her, it's the end of the road for Glaceongirl, Davis and V-Mon?.

* * *

Jean: The Pursuit is going hot. Will Glaceongirl make the cops lose her tail and return to the Glaceoncave to save Davis and V-Mon? R&R!!


	13. Hot Pursuit

After arriving at the roof of the parking lot, the Wild Glaceon collides with to adyacent cars, then the group of police cars arrive in there, now Glaceongirl, Davis and V-Mon are surrounded by them.

A police helicopter detects them with the light, and the pilot tells them. "Air 1 to Earth, watch the ramp". The Wild Glaceon goes a bit forward. "She has no escape from the roof".

An officer called Bonkers turns on the radio and shouts. "Turn on the Engines, get away from the car".

Glaceongirl actives the weapon system mode, by pressing some buttons and says to Davis and V-Mon "Trust me".

"Weapon System Activated" said the Wild Glaceon. Glaceongirl prepares to fire his target which it's a wall of the parking lot and destroys it. Then she activates the turbo mode and escapes from the police. Bonkers look suprised while Davis and V-Mon gasp. The Wild Glaceon arrives over the top of a building.

"Who's this guy?!" snapped Smoker while driving his car.

"Where's he going?" asked an officer through the radio.

"He's going into the roof!" replied Smoker.

The Wild Glaceon goes fast between the parts of the building, while Davis and V-Mon hold their arms in the vehicle to not fall down, the interactive map of the Wild Glaceon detects something, while Glaceongirl turns the F-Zero machine, as she's going to jump off to another building.

"Which street took?" asked an officer to Smoker again.

"She didn't take no street, she's flying on rooftoop!" snapped insistingly Smoker.

The Wild Glaceon jumps with no problem to the next building, which due to the fact that's it's a house with a lean-to design, Glaceongirl estabilizates the Wild Glaceon and jumps off again, while the cops keep following her. The Wild Glaceon goes now into a highway tunnel. A pair of police cops keep seeking her trail. The Wild Glaceon is going faster, she takes a route, one of police car collides, while many bars, boxes, are being scattered everywhere in the tunnel.

Glaceongirl changes her track, breaking a piece of the column of the highway tunnel, there's some traffic, but Glaceongirl applies the turbo mode to go faster and avoid civilian casualities.

* * *

A policeman called Chicken demands through the radio. "At least tell me how's the car!".

His question is quickly replied, after he sees the Wild Glaceon.

"Nevermind" said Chicken.

* * *

The Wild Glaceon keeps it's way going, but a group of incoming police cars stops her way, once again surrounded, however, Glaceongirl evades the barricade by taking another rout, but another pair cops follow her trail, while she sees the rear cam of the Wild Glaceon, she actives a button of explosive mines.

"We're just hitting her tail!" said Smoker, however they aren't not anymore, as he hits the explosive mines, making his car roll down and another coming crash, foiling their pursuit.

But the hot pursuit continues, after taking another route, Glaceongirl is still being followed by the cops even leaving the tunnel, there's much traffic, Glaceongirl speeds, but prudently, while following the computer of the vehicle.

"The vehicle of suspect is going into the highway I-17 West" said the pilot of the helicopter.

Glaceongirl, seeing that this could be difficult, she presses some buttons, and it dissapears from the spotlight of the helicopter.

"Air 1 to Earth..."

"We lost her!!" shouted Smoker, after losing the Wild Glaceon from his sight. "We have lost visual contact, the exit 9 is blocked, we'll pull back to check the road".

"Invisible mode activated" said the computer of the Wild Glaceon, Glaceongirl looks at Davis and V-Mon, who breath quickly and scared.  
"Stay with me" said sternly Glaceongirl.

Davis and V-Mon look at her, still scared by the panic toxin effects.

The Wild Glaceon passes calmfully between the police cars, however, it's not too long when Smoker notes her. "Wait! There it is!".

The vehicle turns on it's lights, and takes another route, and breaks the wall of the highway passing to a forbidden road, while the remaining cop cars crash or a few ones stop, they lost Glaceongirl and the hot pursuit too.

Glaceongilr breaks a grid, and enters into a off-road, into the woods, and passing over a stone bridge, she's about to arrive at the Glaceoncave, behind a waterfall, Davis and V-Mon keep looking outside, as the trees they see become something horrid to their eyes.  
"Just hold on" said Glaceongirl trying to calm them.

Davis and V-Mon, almost weakened by the toxin, fade out, Glaceongirl worried shouts. "**DAVIS!!**"

The Wild Glaceon jumps off and passes to the other side of the waterfall, succesfully arriving the the Glaceoncave, it slides and breaks, the Wild Glaceon opens it's glass, and Glaceongirl gets off it and runs quickly, and looks at a container with a note.

The note says "Milady Tsukasa, Stimpy sent you this", she opened it and it was needles with the antidote, she flies her way to use a injector, she goes back to the Wild Glaceon and injects the anti-dote to Davis and V-Mon, she succesfully saved them.

* * *

Somewhere in Marzipan City, a white cell called Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones was checking the water from the sewers as Stan Smith watches him, there, Frank Archer threw the toxin into the ducts, but they don't know why, they only know that the one who's behind this is someone worst than Giovanni or Archer himself.

"It was spilled on all the water?" asked Smith to Osmosis, the toxin in water could be dangerous.

"Yes"

"Then call to the water company to close the water supplies" ordered Stan Smith.

"That's impossible, it would take weeks" deadpanned Osmosis.

Stan tought a while before asking. "Why it's that we can suffer the effects of the toxin by drinking it?".

"It's because the toxin can be just ihnaled via breath" replied Osmosis. Stan Smith remembered now, he sees now that sooner or later, Marzipan City would be condemmned, the toxin can't do it's lethal effects just by drinking, it's dangerous when it's a gaseous state.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Glaceoncave, Davis and V-Mon are still unconscious, but then they open their eyes, and they see a lot of Glaceons, some of them walking, then, both turn their heads and they see Glaceongirl, who rescued them from Archer and his henchmen.

"Where we are?" asked V-Mon.

"You're safe here" replied Glaceongirl. "Archer poisoned you, if not weren't by me, you would have died".

Davis started remembering, that Archer poisoned him. "Archer"

But Glaceongirl stopped Davis as she tells. "Calm down, Smith has Archer".

"Stan Smith is your friend?" asked Motomiya puzzled.

"I can't give myself the luxury of friends" replied Glaceongirl, showing her discretion code, then she holds her injector. "I'll inject with morphine and you guys will wake up the next morning". Then she approached with a container with the anti-dote needles. "Pass this container to Stan Smith, it's the anti-dote".

"The anti-dote?" asked a lot confused V-Mon.

"One part for him to be inoculated and another one for mass production, just trust in him and nobody else" ordered Glaceongirl, before she injects Davis and V-Mon some morphine, as they just close their eyes and sleep. After saving her best friends, it seems that Glaceongirl deserves a break. Glaceongirl wears off her mask, as Tsukasa Hiiragi looks sternly and in relief her great night.

* * *

Tsukasa Hiiragi returns wearing her Koyuki Azumaya cosplay, as Konata as Haruhi Suzumiya, Kagami as Kaname Chidori, and Miyuki Takara as Yuriko the Half Beast, and Hovis await her.

"When you told me about your mission to save Marzipan City, you said that wasn't for fun to not tell them to your psychiatric" said Hovis.

"Yes, i remember that i told you that" replied Tsukasa while adjusting her mask.

"And that?" snapped Konata as she shows the TV Set, showing some minutes ago the cops pursuing Glaceongirl and her Wild Glaceon. It's being broadcasted as an extra.

"Great programming, ain't?" asked jokingly Tsukasa.

"It's miracle that nobody died or suffered an accident!" snapped back Kagami.

"Kagami-san, i didn't have time to obey the transit laws" explained Tsukasa.

"You're becoming yourself a victim of your own monster!" said a serious Miyuki, she sees that Glaceongirl could harm Tsukasa somehow.

"Miyuki-chan, i'm using that monster to save people" replied Tsukasa Hiiragi.

"You're nuts, Tadao Hiiragi never became a costumed vigilante to prove nothing to himself or anyone else" said Hovis in a angry tone.

Then Tsukasa looked seriously at her friends as she whispered. "Friends, it was Davis and V-Mon, they were dying".

"You know that we all love Davis and V-Mon, but if you're acting just for personal reasons, you're just a illegal vigilante" said Hovis, still in a serious tone.

"Stimpy is still here?" asked Tsukasa to Miyuki.

"Yes, he's still here" replied Miyuki.

"It's time to eject the guests" said Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, are you sure about this?" asked a surprised Kagami.

"Yes, i know what i'm doing" replied Tsukasa.

"But i don't!" snapped Hovis. "They're guests of the Hiiragi Twins, you must think about your reputation first!".

"I don't care!" replied back Tsukasa as she goes with the rest of the Lucky Star Quartet.

"This reputation not only belongs to you, it also belongs to your father, please, don't destroyed" pleaded Hovis, as he goes to the Glaceoncave to see Davis and V-Mon.

"Let's go, friends" said Konata while smiling as the rest of the Lucky Star Quartet are about to celebrate the birthday of the Hiiragi Twins, Tsukasa and Kagami. But then, they don't know that something bad it's going to happen

Jean: Just great, Glaceongirl/Tsukasa saved Davis & V-Mon from death's gasped.

Davis & V-Mon: Hooray!!

Jean: But what will find Tsukasa and her friends in her birthday ball? R&R!!


	14. Dual Indentity

The Lucky Star Quartet, wearing their cosplays, enters into the ballroom of the Hiiragi Mansion as they hear the guests singing the birthday song.

Guests: _**Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday, Hiiragi Twins  
Happy Birthday To You**_

They finally arrive at the ballroom, the guests receive them with their glasses filled with drinks, while Konata and Miyuki approach to speak with the guests. While Kagami and Tsukasa go to speak with Ed Wuncler, who's cosplaying as Soundwave. The rest of the guests clap the arrival of the twins.

"Mr. Wuncler" greeted Kagami.

"Happy Birthday, Twins" replied Wuncler.

"Thank you" said Tsukasa, smiling.

"How the stock off did go?" asked Kagami.

"The prices were dispersed" replied Wuncler Sr.

"Who bought them?" asked Tsukasa.

"All kinds of founds and ventures, it's a bit technical" replied Wuncler Sr. "The key is... That i have secured the future of our company" he added in a sure tone.

The Hiiragi Twins smiled as they said in unison. "Fine".

* * *

Outside the Mansion, meanwhile, Hovis was carrying the sleeping Davis and & V-Mon, and put them inside his limo, while pushing a baseball bat to give space to Tsukasa's friends, who are sleeping peacefully, Hovis puts them.

A mutant called Wolverine, and another one known as X-23 are chattering, but then they see what's doing Hovis with curiosity.

Hovis turns his head and says sheepishly to them as an excuse. "They just drank too much". He chuckled.  
Wolverine and X-23 keep looking rarely at Hovis.

* * *

While at Hiiragi's Mansion, there was an obvious good ambience, however, at Flair Asylum it was a dark one, while some thunders are heard in the sky.  
Inside Flair Asylum in a cellroom, Stan Smith was holding Frank Archer's mask, sitting on a chair.  
"What was the plan, Archer?" asked Smith. "How did you going to put the toxin into the air?".

But Frank Archer, who was wearing a straitjacket and tied to a chair, just whispers. "Fear Alchemist... Fear Alchemist" again and again.

The interrogatory was becoming frustrasting as Stan askes him impulsively "Who are you working for, Archer?".

But it's useless as Archer replies whispering. "It's too late, you can't stop him now".

Stan Smith sees that Archer refuses to say the name, but also says that the one who's working is coming to Marzipan City. Smith stands up and passes the mask to a guard called Gabu Samejima and leaves the cellroom.

* * *

Back at Hiiragi Mansion, Stimpy was also there, he was somewhat depressed since Ed Wuncler fired him, but the Hiiragi Twins approach at him, unknown to Stimpy.  
"Happy Birthday, Twins" said some guests, while Tsukasa and Kagami just say "Thanks". As they approached at the red cat, they added. "And thank you for the article" refering to the anti-dote.

Stimpy just smiles as he eats some snacks, and he replies. "You're welcome, i knew that you could put in a good use".  
"I already had" said Tsukasa, she assured to use prudently the anti-dote.

"How long would take in manufacturing it on large scale?" asked Kagami.

Stimpy tought a while, then he replies. "Weeks, why?".

"Someone is planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply" described Tsukasa, seeing that Marzipan City could be in danger. Stimpy nodded side to side his head.

"The water will not help to disperse an inhalant" responded Stimpy.

"What?" asked a puzzled Kagami.

"Unless he had a microwave emitter to evaporize all water" explained Stimpy, as he raised his eyes. "Like the one which Hiiragi Enterprises was misplaced".

"Misplaced?"

"Wuncler just fired me for making many questions about it" said Stimpy.

Tsukasa and Kagami gasped and looked at Wuncler Sr, before turning to Stimpy as Kagami pleads. "We need you to return to Hiiragi Enterprises and manufacturate more anti-dote, the police it's going to need much as they're ok". The Hiiragi Twins are going to see the other guests.

"My security pass has been revoked" added Stimpy.

However, Tsukasa insists saying. "Which it's not going to stop".

Stimpy smiled in relief as he says. "I suppose will not".

Tsukasa and Kagami keep going between the guests, then an monster called Grumble appears to them.

"Hiiragi Twins, i want you to meet someone" said Grumble as he carries both girls by the arms.

"No, we can't do that right now" said Tsukasa, but Grumble keeps doing that, then he carries the twins to someone that they never thought that would come.

"There's he is, i pronounced his name well?" asked Grumble, before whispering a familiar name. "Mr. Abyss?".

It was a skeleton warrior with a crown, and then he turned to the Hiiragi Twins with his wrecking smile.

"Abyss is dead" whispering a shocked Tsukasa. "I saw him die".

"But is Abyss inmortal?" asked a familiar voice, then the twins turn, they realize that he's nobody else than Sesshoamaru, while smirking evily. "Or he has supernatural powers?". Grumble and "Abyss" leave.

"Or is that you use cheap parlor tricks, Sesshoamaru?" asked rethorically Tsukasa Hiiragi, recognizing that Sesshoamaru is, in fact, the real Abyss, and the "Abyss" it's just a imposter use by Sesshoamaru himself.

"It seems that a crazed girl dressed as a Glaceon and jumping rooftoops can't superb my dual identity" said Sesshoamaru.

"We saved your life" said Kagami.

"Tsukasa, i warned you about compassion" commented Sesshoamaru, he thinks that Tsukasa.

"¨Please, let these people go" pleaded Tsukasa, seeing that they would not brawl in front of the guests.

"You're welcome if you want to tell these people" replied Sesshoamaru, then Kagami, and Tsukasa, snap their finger on their glasses filled with drink, as they're ready to do an speech to the guests.

"First of all, i want to thank you all, by drinking all our soda" joked Tsukasa Hiiragi. The guests laughed, but then Tsukasa changed the mood of the speech. "But seriously, when someone is a Hiiragi, it never lacks the presence of parasites like you".

Some of the guest keep chuckling, but then some one of them, feel offended, thus dissapointed.

"Tsukasa, please not..." tried to say Goosewing.

"We didn't have ended" stoped Kagami. "We're all tired of your phony smiles from teeth to the outside, please stop smiling, we're serious, thanks for coming to our party, but thanks for also for filling our home, please, just leave us alone, just go!".

"The splinter does not look like the stick, Miss Hiiragi" said Goosewing despectively while leaving.

"Please just leave!" ordered Tsukasa in despectiful and gentle fashion.

Some of the guests argue while leaving, one of them, say "They're becoming egoist". The guests leave, very annoyed, but some people are staying here, looking with not-good faces, they must be Sesshoamaru's goons.

After the guests leave the mansion, Tsukasa and Kagami, are approached by Sesshoamaru.

"Amazing" said Sesshoamaru impressed by the Hiiragi Twins speech, he wields his sword, he walks with them. "But pointless, no one of these people have much to live, your antics in the madhouse forced me to act"

"So, Frank Archer was working for you" deducted Tsukasa.

"His toxin derives from the organic compound of these blue flowers, you just turned it into a weapon" explained the hybrid. While some of his goons stand up.

"He does not belong to the Red Crescent Moon Horde?" asked Kagami Hiiragi about Frank Archer.

"Of course not, he thought that the plan was to hold the city for ransom" replied Sesshoamaru.

"But you're going to release Archer's poison throught all the entire city" added Tsukasa as they keep walking.

"And i'm going to see how Marzipan City, tears itself apart for the fear" ended Sesshoamaru.

* * *

At Flair Asylum, a pair of SWAT Guards enter into the control room of Flair Asylum, while a guard called J.T. Laser is watching some television, the SWAT Guards enter and knock down Laser, and switches a button, which it opens the inmates celldoors automatically.

"You're going to destroy millions of lives" said Tsukasa's voice.

* * *

Back at Hiiragi's Mansion.  
"Only a cynical man would call "lives", Hiiragi" corrected Sesshoamaru. "Crime, despair, this is not how a man has to live". Then he stopped walking and turned to the twins. "The Red Crescent Moon Horde has stopped corruption during thousands of years, we sacked Rome, we sent rats with the plague in ships, we burned London, every time that a culture arrives at it's maximum decadence, we return to restore balance"

"Marzipan can be saved" said Tsukasa Hiiragi, Sesshoamaru looked at her angry. "Give me more time, there's good people".

"You're defending a city so corrupt, that we infiltrated every level of its infraestructure" replied Sesshoamaru.

* * *

The inmates who can't believe it, they're getting out from their cellrooms. In Archer's cellroom, his mask is being handed back, while he smirks evily, a SWAT Guard called Doc Tari says. "It's time to play".  
In the lab, Stan Smith has found, on what was working Archer.

* * *

"When i found you in jail, you were lost" reminded Sesshoamaru. "But i believed in you, i got rid of your fear and i showed you a path, you were my best student, you should be at my side, saving the world".

"I'll stay where i belong" responded Tsukasa Hiiragi. "Standing between you and the people of Marzipan".

Seeing that Tsukasa is not going to changer her mind, Sesshoamaru said. "No one can save Marzipan". Two fo Sesshoamaru's goons appear, and he orders by nodding something. The goons drop the wood furniture and throw fuel on it.

"When a forests extends too much, a fire it's natural" explained Sesshoamaru. The goons throw the lighters, making burn the wooden furniture, also causing a fire on the Hiiragi Mansion. They also throw fuel and fire on the table.  
"Tomorrow, the world will watch in horror how it's greatest city gets destroyed itself" he explained his plan. "The return to armony will not stop this time".

"You attacked Marzipan before?" asked Kagami.

"Of course" replied Sesshoamaru. "Over the ages our weapons became sophisticated, with Marzipan, we use a new one, economics, but we understimate certain Marzipan citizens, such as your parents"

Tsukasa and Kagami open their mouths in disbelief, all this was not Giovanni's plan, it was Sesshoamaru's plan, he was using Frank Archer and Giovanni as puppets.

"Killed for a person, whom they were just trying to help, create enough hungry and everyone becomes a criminal" he added.

A portrait of Tadao, Miki and the eldest sisters of Tsukasa and Kagami is burning too.

"Their deaths movilized the city to save themselves and Marzipan has blimp on since, we came back to end the job" added Sesshoamaru. "And this time, no misguided idealist will stop us, like your father and your eldest sisters, you lack the courage to do the necessary, if someone stands in the way of real justice, you walk up behind and you stab him in the heart"

Then a goon called Sideshow Bob, attempts to strike Tsukasa and Kagami from behind, but these react quickly and smack him off, then both grab a piece of the destroyed furniture and and strike Sesshoamaru, who just only stops them with his sword.

"I'm going to destroy you" said Tsukasa Hiiragi.

"You never learned to watch your surround" replied Sesshoamaru as a big piece of wood burning falls over the Hiiragi Twins, they get unconscious.  
"Justice is balance, you burned my house and left me for dead" said Sesshoamaru "Consider us even".

Now, Sesshoamaru leaves the Hiiragi Twins, in the middle of the fire, now they're trapped in the fire of the mansion.

* * *

Jean: Oh, No!! Tsukasa and Kagami are trapped in their mansion, which it's burning entirely.

Kagami: Somebody help us!!

Jean: Also, Sesshoamaru, who's the man behind the corruption in Marzipan City, is going to put Marzipan in oblivion, will Glaceongirl stop him before it's too late?


	15. Spread The Word: PANIC

A pair of SWAT members get out from Flair Asylum, while one of them puts in the Asylum wall, a bomb, he detones it and it explodes, now letting the inmates of Flair Asylum. Stan Smith, inside the lab, hears the explosion, the mates are now escaping from Flair Asylum, also part of Sesshoamaru's plan.

* * *

Back at Hiiragi's Mansion, the twins are still unconscious, and the fire inside it, is going out of control, while Sesshoamaru and his horde are leaving to carry on his plan do destroy Marzipan City and on his words... restore the balance.

"Be assured that no one is leaving" ordered Sesshoamaru to two of his thugs, one called Kurobi (from One Piece) and another one called Sharky The Sharkdog (from Eek! The Cat).

Sesshoamaru keeps his way and enters into a SWAT Truck, with one of the microwave emissors, he's going to use the water, which it has the fear toxin, which will do the job. He leaves the burning Hiiragi Mansion, while Kurobi and Sharky stay.

* * *

Meanwhile at Flair Asylum, Stan Smith goes there, near the hole of the explosion, Zapp Branigan is also there.  
"How many ones, where from maximum security?" asked Stan Smith.

"Everyone" replied Zapp. "Serial killers, rapists".

"Tell them to raise the bridge, they can't leave this island" ordered Stan Smith.

"I'll raise the bridges" said sarcastically Branigan. "When i, The Big Z, has the units to trap the homicidal maniacs that they're loose out there!".

"COME ON!" ordered Stan imposingly to Zapp, while charging his pistol.

* * *

Back at his house, Davis and V-Mon are sleeping, then they wake up and see the needles with the anti-dote, they grab it, because they have to save a city.

* * *

The Hiiragi Mansion still is crumbling because of the flames, it seems that there's no hope for Tsukasa and Kagami, trapped under a piece of wood on fire, some of it's parts are falling down to pieces, while the photo of the then-entire Hiiragi family is about to be dissolved to ashes by the fire.  
But the hope is the last thing you can lose, as three shadows knock down Kurobi and Sharky, with sticks, it was no others than Hovis, Konata and Miyuki.

"I hope you're not a member of Cipher" said jokingly Konata to Kurobi.

They enter into the flaming place, as some books are about to fall prey to the flames, as they arrive to see their friends under the wood piece.

"Hiiragi Twins!" shouted desperately Hovis. The twins just open weakly their eyes, and regain consciousness, as their friends lift the piece of wood, but Kagami and Tsukasa are not moving it.

"What's the point of doing exercise if you can't life a piece of wood?!" asked motivingly Miyuki.

She was right, The Hiiragi Twins together lift up the piece of wood, but they fall again, then, Konata, Miyuki and Hovis help them to stand up, and run quickly and prudent, as the Hiiragi Mansion is about become just ruins, and some parts of it are already destroyed.  
They reach the Glaceoncave passage, Konata plays the piano keys to open the passage and enter into the elevator.

The elevator is activated by Miyuki, the flames almost reach the group, but they go down just in time, while Hovis looks in disbelief that the flames could have killed them all, while Tsukasa thought sadly after all that happened, she looked at the flames that destroyed the Hiiragi Mansion.

"What i have done, Hovis, Kagami, friends?" asked herself a shivering and sad Tsukasa, whispering.

"All that our father, our family have built..." whispered a sad Kagami too.

Hovis was checking Tsukasa's belly which it's bleeding because of the wounds during the brawl with Sesshoamaru.

"The Hiiragi legacy is more than bricks and concrete" said Hovis methaphorically in a attempt to cheer up Tsukasa.

"I tried to save Marzipan City and i have failed" whispered sadly Tsukasa. She thought that by becoming Glaceongirl, she could save the city from criminals, but after what just happened in the party, she only can wait to fade away.

Seeing that Tsukasa is not with a good mood, and the city of Marzipan City, Konata just asked her. "Why do we fall?". It was the same question that Tadao Hiiragi asked to her daughter when she was a little girl, Tsukasa looked at Kona-chan, who just adds. "To learn to stand up".

Tsukasa and Kagami just smiled, seeing that Konata made her think that NOT everything it's lost. Tsukasa looks at her twin sister and asks. "Kagami, didn't ever have lost your faith in me?".

Kagami smiles as she replies "Never".

* * *

Back at the narrows, chaos is reigning, as a police man jumps over a inmate called Freezer. "Down!" shouted the cop as he traps Freezer.

"This is police brutality!! It's unnaceptable!" protested an old woman called Agnes Skinner. Zapp Branigan heard her and turned and pointed his pistol against her.

"Do you want to see some excess of force?" asked annoyed Branigan while pointing his gun against Agnes.

"A man with a gun!" said spitefully Agnes.

* * *

The mounted police, along with another division of SWAT arrives in a armored truck arrives, the mounted police are with their strong glass shields, while a journalist called Cheb Ubetcha was narrating the situation.  
"... with angry residents because of the enormous police force that came to for the patients..."

Davis and V-Mon are walking to the bridge, he must find Stan Smith to bring him the anti-dote needles, however, he's stopped by a cop called H.M. Murdock.

"Mister, we're going to raise the bridge" warned Murdock while halting Davis and V-Mon.

"I'm a Marzipan City District Attorney, let me pass!" replied Davis.

Murdock let them pass, he can pass since he's an attorney, behind him, the cops keep their step to the narrows.

* * *

"SHUT UP!!" snapped Branigan, he's still arguing with Agnes Skinner.

"Hold it!" shouted Stan Smith, trying to calm Zapp.

Davis finally arrives at the narrows with V-Mon, he sought Stan Smith, who comes towards them.

"What are you doing?" asked Stan to Davis.

"Our friend sent you this" explained Davis, while passing to them the injector with the antidote needles. "It anulates Archer's toxin, i hope you don't need it"

"I'll only need if it just could contaminate the air" said Smith as he turns his head to the back.

* * *

In another part of the narrows, The "Abyss" arrives with a S.W.A.T. truck, Murdock does not recognize him, letting him pass by the bridge.

* * *

"They have to get you out from here before they raise the bridges" warned Stan, seeing that Davis and V-Mon could be in big danger. "Patrolman!"

A cop called Sanji carries Davis outside from the narrows quickly.

* * *

The train of Marzipan City was keep going it's course, however, with a different driver, the train stops, and under the train, a gathering of corrupt SWAT members are surround a microwave emitter and a SWAT track, Samson, looks scared the touches the back of a SWAT member, called Don Krieg.

"I can't find my mom" whined Samson, Don Krieg pushes him away.

Davis and V-Mon, undignified by Krieg's response, they come towards Samson. "Hey!" shouted V-Mon.

* * *

The bridges finally are raising, the way to the narrows has been cut. Now, something awry is going to happen to Marzipan City, it looks like they're doomed.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" asked V-Mon, while he and Davis confront Krieg because of the pushed the gave Samson, however, Krieg just halts them.  
Sesshoamaru gets out from the truck and has in his hands a gas mask, he stands over the microwave emitter.  
"It's time to spread the word..." ordered Sesshoamaru. "The Word is... **PANIC**!!"  
He activates the microwave emitter, while Davis and V-Mon cover Samson, to protect him from the hazardous effects of the toxin, but the water that comes from everywhere turns into gas, the people starts running in fear. Davis and V-Mon are not affected, because of the antidote injected by Glaceongirl.  
Sesshoamaru wears now his gas mask, as the same do their goons, it seems that Marzipan City it's lost in fear, the police sirens are heard like mad.

* * *

In the water supply tower, a technician called Asterix watches the computer, which it bleeps enormously. "For tutatis, the pressure is spiking!" gasped in alert Asterix.

Another technician called Mint Blancmanche (from Galaxy Angel) stands up and sees it. The pressure of Flair Asylum is going up in effect.

"Right there" pointed Asterix, at the icon which it says Flair Asylum.

"That tube it's under the narrows" said in disbielief Mint.

* * *

The narrows now are covered by a fog of the fear gas, Sesshoamaru and his goons are ready to be assured that Marzipan City dissapears from the face of the earth. Zapp Branigan looks very scared, seeing that something is wrong.  
The people of the narrows run and cough, scared, becoming victims of their own phobias. Davis and V-Mon hold Samson, who's also coughing. "It's okay" said V-Mon trying to calm Samson.

Stan Smith injects himself the anti-dote, now he cannot feel the gas.  
But Zapp is becoming very fearful and overreacted, then he sees a pair of boys called Rodney and Andy, whom Branigan sees as a pair of zombies, while they see Branigan with a skulled face, he says something, but don't hear nothing, as they hear his voice distorted.  
Stan Smith appears from behind and hits Zapp by knocking him, then he handcuffs him to a tube.

* * *

The Major Monogram arrives with a radio. "This is Major Monogram, somebody talk to me, COME ON!!" commanded, but he was receiving not reply anymore than the cries and screams of the panicked citizes of Marzipan.

But, they're not lost at all, as Tsukasa Hiiragi, wears her gloves, her weapons, her tool belt, and her suit, Glaceongirl flies out, and enters into her Wild Glaceon, which it just jumps out, passing the waterfall and going it's way to the narrows.

* * *

Glaceongirl: I'm gonna stop you, what ever it happens!!

Jean: Next Chapter, Glaceongirl, he'll try her best to save Marzipan City, R&R!!


	16. What Defines Me

Some of the people of the narrows fight themselves panicked, one of them bites another inmate.

"This is Stan Smith" greeted Smith, replying Monogram.

* * *

"What the hell is going on there?" asked the Major.

* * *

"We need reinforcements! S.W.A.T Teams, Riot Police!" shouted Stan Smith.

* * *

"STAN! Stan!, all the city Riot Police is with you in the island!" said back Monogram.

* * *

In the middle of the chaos in the island, a man was horseriding a Tauros, while the fog of the fear gas covers his indentity.

"They're completely incapacitated!" shouted Stan Smith. While a SWAT police man was lying down, knocked.

* * *

Davis and V-Mon are still protecting Samson, while Motomiya whispers to him. "It's okay, nobody's going to hurt you".

But suddenly, a demonic voice said otherwise. "**OF COURSE THEY ARE**!!".

The man riding the Tauros, was wearing a brown mask, it was no one else than Frank Archer.

"Archer?" asked V-Mon.

"**NO, FEAR ALCHEMIST**!!" snapped back Archer, declaring himself as his new alter-ego.

Davis, V-Mon and Samson ran away from him, while Frank "The Fear Alchemist" Archer, goes their trail.

* * *

"Stan, there's nobody left to save them..." deadpanned Monogram, unknown to him, the Wild Glaceon passes to the island with no need of bridges.

* * *

"I'm a alone then?" asked Stan sheepishly, however, he's wrong, as the Wild Glaceon arrives near him, which it breaks his speed, the glass opens as Glaceongirl gets out from her vehicle, Stan runs to her.  
"The narrows are being destroyed by it's people!" said a worried Stan.

"And it's just the beginning" said Glaceongirl. "If the toxin keeps spreading, there's nothing that can stop Marzipan City tearing itself apart from mass panic".

"How they're going to spread it?" asked puzzled Stan.

"Using the train" replied Glaceongirl.  
Then we see the rails of the train, directing towards the water supply tower, while Glaceongirl explains.  
"The monorail follows the tubes, cores to the center under Hiiragi Tower, if the machine arrives to the station, it will evaporate the water city's supply".

Back at their conversation in the narrows.  
"Saturing Marzipan City with this poison" said sarcastically Stan Smith.

"I'll stop the train from loading the emitter, but i may need your help" said Glaceongirl.

"What do you need?"

"Did you try to stick?" asked Glaceongirl while showing to Smith a device.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis, V-Mon and Samson, hide somewhere from Frank Archer, but to no avail as he discovers them.  
"**THERE YOU ARE**!!" snarled Archer. Samson sees the Tauros, breathing fire. **"THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR, BUT FEAR ITSELF!!**".

V-Mon quickly evolves into ExV-Mon. "Take this, you sicko!" shouted ExV-Mon as launches his X-Laser "X-LASER!".

"I'm here to help..." before he could end, Archer receives the X-Laser, and his mask starts burning, Frank cries and groans in pain, as he and his Tauros leave, Davis and his friends.

They must prepare now, because a group of fearfull and panicked inmates are coming for them, while ExV-Mon, becomes V-Mon again, they now must try to fend this menace, Davis, grabs a pistol of a knocked down SWAT member, while one of the inmates, called Kai (from Beyblade), was holding a knife, Davis is about to fire his gun, as this is going to become something awful.

"Glaceongirl is going to save us" whispered a scared Samson. "He'll come".

"Don't look please" hushed Davis to Samson and V-Mon.

As Kai is about to attack them, Glaceongirl appears and knocks him down, then she uses her grappling hook and carries Davis and his friends away from the inmates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Smith uses the devices to open the Wild Glaceon, as it finally opens and he talks to the radio. "This is Smith, prepare to lower the bridge" he ordered.

* * *

Glaceongirl arrives the ones who rescued onto the ceiling, Samson just pants, after that and looks to Davis and V-Mon, and whispers. "I told you that he would come".

Now, Glaceongirl it's about to jump off the ceiling and fight Sesshoamaru, but Davis shouts. "Wait! You can get hurt".

"At least tell as your name" asked V-Mon.

Then, Glaceongirl turns to them and tells them. "**It's not who i am within, but what i do... that defines me**".

It was the same quote that Davis told to Tsukasa, then, knowing that he said that phrase before, he askes. "Tsukasa?".

But, Glaceongirl jumps off the building and uses her cape to fly, over the panicked people of the narrows, she must find Sesshoamaru and stop him, before everything it's lost, the victims of the fear gas, see Glaceongirl, who's flying, as a demonic Glaceon flying monster with glowing mouth and eyes, they scream in horror.

Near the station of the train, Sesshoamaru and his thugs are preparing the microwave emitter, wearing his gas mask, while lifting it, he sees that's something is coming, Glaceongirl arrives at the station at the nick of the time.

"Very well, you took my advice of theathrics literrally" said Sesshoamaru.

"Here it ends" said Glaceongirl.

"For you and the police" responded Sesshoamaru. "My fight is with the rest of Marzipan, now, if you excuse me, i need a city to destroy".

Sesshoamaru is going to leave. Glaceongirl askes him. "I can't beat two of your goons?".

"As you wish" said Sesshoamaru, as another pair of thugs appears, and Sesshoamaru moves his way up with a rope to the train.

Glaceongirl jumps over a thug, both fall off the plataform, the thug escapes, but for not much time, as Glaceongirl arrives at another plataform and fights with him, Sesshoamaru's goons appear and fight her, but the Cold One, fights them back, with no problems.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stan Smith, has some problems to use the Wild Glaceon, he presses a button, which the machine says. "GPS on line, in 100 hundred yards".  
The Wild Glaceon starts going by itself.

* * *

Glaceongirl keeps fighting the goons, as some of them try to dominate her, but she in the end, can't be beaten, she uses her grappling hook, to escape, but a goon fires another one, making Glaceongirl's lost it, however, she strikes the last one, both falling, to the ground.  
The, the cold one looks everywhere in the streets of the narrows, a group of scared people approach at her, and keep looking at her like a monster with glowing mouth and eyes.

* * *

At the train, Sesshoamaru enters as he calls. "Gentleman", two of his remaining henchmen, accompany him with another microwave emitter, he's turns on the train motor, with the intention of driving it to Hiiragi Tower.

* * *

Glaceongirl is trapped by the frightened people, who try to hold her, she must act quickly, then she sees her grappling hook gun, she takes it quickly and fires quickly and holds out from the people, to the train, helping her to escape.

The bridge between Marzipan City and the narrows, is being lowered. Monogram looks at it and storms. "Who the hell authorized this?".

Then he sees Glaceongirl hanging from the train, as the water from the sewers evaporates, and Monogram is totally confused, the Wild Glaceon passes quickly, as Monogram spins a bit, gazed and not understanding the situation.

* * *

In the Wild Glaceon, Stan Smith can barely calm down. "Distance to Hiiragi Tower, 5km" said the computer of the vehicle.

* * *

Glaceongirl keeps doing her best effort to avoid hanging off the train, while colliding with some obstacles, but she resists it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the water supply base.

"The pressure is moving" described Mint. "Destroying the pipes, in effect, if the pressure brings all the water of all the city, it's going to blow!".

* * *

The water of the city keeps evaporating, while the Wild Glaceon keeps it's way to the Hiiragi Tower, and Glaceongirl keeps hanging on.

"In the following cross, turn to the right" ordered the computer to Stan Smith, as he obeys and enters into the tunnel highway, the same that Glaceongirl used to escape from the cops.

* * *

Meanwhile in the train, Sesshoamaru looks at the window, seeing that soon he'll be arriving to Hiiragi Tower, and destroying Marzipan City.

Unfortunately, he must avoid tripping with another stone, as Glaceongirl crashes the window of the train and arrives inside it, Sesshoamaru hears the noise and turns around, Glaceongirl goes at him, it's fight time.

Sesshoamaru looks annoyed at her. "You'll never learn".

* * *

Stan Smith keeps driving the Wild Glaceon, he's scratching cars to his side, then he seeing done the damage. He just whispers. "Forgive me".

* * *

In the train, the battle was going to far, Sesshoamaru uses his sword, while Glaceongirl blocks his attacks, and does some moves, but Sesshoamaru blocks them.

"I know this move" said Sesshoamaru. "Did you never learn something new?" he asked as he slashes his sword against her.

Glaceongirl blocks it as she shouts. "**HOW ABOUT THIS**?!". Glaceongirl breaks the sword with her samurai wrists. Sesshoamaru can't believe that. Glaceongirl kicks at his stomach and then goes the train controls. The train goes faster.

But then Sesshoamaru appears from behind, and pushes Glaceongirl away, and nails some daggers to the controls, making them useless, Glaceongirl slams Sesshoamaru against the microwave emitter, then jumps over him.

* * *

The microwave emitter keeps doing it's job, then finally...

"You have arrived at Hiiragi Tower" said the computer as the Wild Glaceon finally arrives at the building near of one of the columns of the monorail.

* * *

Sesshoamaru punches Glaceongirl and smashes her head against a window of the train, which it's about to arrive in minutes to the water supply tower.

* * *

"Evacuate the building" ordered a alarmed Mint. "The distribution center is going to blow out".

* * *

Both warriors keep brawling, Glaceongirl punches Sesshoamaru, and pushes him away against a seat.

* * *

Meanwhile the Wild Glaceon, activates it's gun mechanism. "Gun turret activated" said the computer, while Stan nervously shivers, he never did something like that before.

Then a vagrant called Goofy looks at it impressed and says. "Nice ride".

* * *

Glaceongirl and Sesshoamaru keep fighting, but then, Sesshoamaru starts having the upper hand, as he dominates her and stands over her, while Glaceongirl is on the ground.

* * *

Stan Smith prepares and fires the gun turret against one of the columns of the monorail, Goofy looks at it and leaves confused.

* * *

The computer of the water supply tower, indicates that the pressure of the system is critic, while an alarm is sounding. Mint shivers.

* * *

Sesshoamaru puts his wrist against Glaceongirl's neck and tells her. "Don't be afraid, Tsukasa".

The train passes quickly, it's just a matter of seconds before Marzipan City gets destroyed.

* * *

Stan Smith prepares again the turret to fire, and he does it, the column starts losing stability, it will just seconds more than the train. He's going to fire it again.

* * *

"You're just an ordinary girl with a cape, that's why you can't fight injustice and why you can't stop this train" said snidely Sesshoamaru.

"Who said that it was about to stop?" asked sarcastically Glaceongirl.

Sesshoamaru quickly looks at the controls of the train, which it has been nailed to make it useless.

* * *

Stan Smith finally does the final shot against the column, making it fall and the metal rails on it. "YES!" shouts Stan in ectasy, and another metal column falls down, Sesshoamaru's plan has failed.

Sesshomaru's eyes are in shock, Marzipan City won't be destroyed by him. "You forgot to watch your enviroment!" shouted Glaceongirl as he traps Sesshoamaru to the ground, then she uses a new weapon she created, on her wrists she launches an ice beam, that it just freezes Sesshoamaru's hands and feet, to not let him move. Glaceongirl also has at her hand a Glaceonrang.

* * *

Some of the parts of the monorail fall over a taxi.

* * *

"You have learned to do the neccesary?" asked Sesshoamaru, seeing that Glaceongirl is going to stab him with the Glaceonrang.

"I won't kill you" said Glaceongirl, then she launches the Glaceonrang at a window, then launching a grenade to her back, and exploding a wagon, and making an hole. "But i don't have to save you". she ended as she opened her cape and flew out from the wagon.

* * *

Sesshoamaru's looks at his plan foiled and his evident fate, he closes his eyes in fear, the wagon where he is falls off, to the ground, the wagon collides with nearing cars and a lot of stone piles, and until it crashes with the stairs, then, the MC Emitter explodes, destroying the wagon, but has Sesshoamaru survived? He will ever return? we will never know... Mint sighs in relief.

* * *

The monorail has been destroyed to save Marzipan City, The Wild Glaceon opens itself, as Stan Smith gets out from the vehicle, then he sees, Glaceongirl flying over the city, she became herself an hero. Stan Smith waves his hand, seeing that Marzipan City, will be reborn and now the criminals have been warned.

* * *

Jean: Glaceongirl saved the city from destruction!!

Lucky Star Girls: HOORAY!!

Jean: But, it's not the end yet, await for the final chapter... R&R!!

BTW, Anyone of you has watched before Dave The Barbarian? Because i have a problem, that i want to creat a couple with him and i can't find someone situable for him, i'll thank you any suggestion, because i wanna use it for a future story. Thanks for reading!! nn


	17. Never Say Thanks

The following day, Ed Wuncler Sr. was arriving at Hiiragi Tower, seeing that he could never see Stimpy again, but, painfully for Wuncler Sr., he's going to receive an awful surprise.

"The meeting has already started" said Squidward.

"What meeting?" asked puzzled Wuncler. Then he opened the door of the meeting room, there was a meeting and much to Wuncler's disgust, Stimpy was there speaking.

"Stimpy, if i can remember well, i fired you" said a disgusted and confused Wuncler.

"Yes, you did" replied Stimpy, as he lent some papers to the executives. "I got a new job, yours".

Ed Wuncler, can't believe it, now Stimpy is the new CEO of Hiiragi Enterprises, he approaching with a frowing just one eye in annoyance. "By orders of who?" he asked molested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukasa Hiiragi and her twin sister Kagami are reading the newspapers, while Hovis was driving the limo, Konata and Miyuki are accompanying them too.

"Maybe Glaceongirl appeared at front page" said sarcastically Hovis.

"But take a look at the spanish tabloid, in the 8 page" indicated Konata as Tsukasa as she passes to her a spanish-language newspaper.

Tsukasa reads it, and it says. "_Tsukasa y Kagami incendiaron su casa_" (_Tsukasa and Kagami burned their house _in spanish).

Then, Tsukasa's phone is heard and she presses a button, it was Ed Wuncler calling her. "Tsukasa and Kagami".

"What makes you think that you can decide who's running Hiiragi Enterprises" asked very angry Ed Wuncler.

"Because we're the co-owners" replied Kagami.

"What are you talking about? We made the company public a week ago" buffed Wuncler.

"We bought most of the shares, throught consortion foundations and another ventures" described Tsukasa. "Maybe it's a bit technical, but the important, is that our company, that belongs to Kagami and me, our company's future is secured". Then Tsukasa turns to Stimpy. "Isn't that true, Mr. Stimpy?".

"You're right, Milady Tsukasa" replied Stimpy. Ed Wuncler looked with an odd face, as Stimpy askes him a question that Wuncler made before. "Didn't you receive my memo?". Wuncler felt pissed off.

* * *

Later that day, Tsukasa, Kagami, Konata and Miyuki are nailing some tables over the fountain, after Tsukasa saved the city last day, she and her friends deserve some vacations, then Davis and V-Mon appeared, walking through the destroyed Hiiragi Mansion. As he approached them...

"Davis, i'm sorry by not telling you..." deadpanned Tsukasa.

"No, Tsukasa, forgive me" replied back Davis. "The day that Flats died, i..." he stopped, seeing that saying the truth can be difficult. "i said a terrible things".

"But trulies" said sincerly Tsukasa. "I was a coward with a gun and justice is more than revenge, so, thank you".

"I never stopped thinking about you" said Davis. "About us, and when i knew that you came back, i started to hope".

Davis lean to Tsukasa slowy, then both look at each other and lean, then, they join their lips, giving a romantic kiss. V-Mon, Konata, Kagami and Miyuki sigh, it was a beautiful moment for Davis and Tsukasa. Then they stop kissing each other, as Davis caresses Tsukasa's face.

"But then i knew about your mask" whispered Davis.

"Glaceongirl it's just a symbol, Davis" replied Tsukasa.

Davis caressed Tsukasa's face again. "No, this... is your mask, your real face is that the criminals fear, the girl that i loved, the girl that she vanished and she never came back at all, but maybe it's still out there, somewhere, maybe some day, when Marzipan City does not need Glaceongirl anymore, i'll see her again".

* * *

Hovis was watching some workers dig some parts of the destroyed Hiiragi Mansion, while Tsukasa and Kagami are walking helding tight their hands, while being accompanied by V-Mon, Konata, Kagami and Miyuki.

"You showed me, my mistake" said Davis.

"About what?" asked Tsukasa.

"Your eldest sisters would be proud about you" said V-Mon.

"Just like me" said Davis as he and V-Mon left them, now Tsukasa was happy enough to see the reason why she fights crime.  
She looked down and grabbed a box, she opened it, it was the stethoscope, somewhat burned by the fire, she remembered when Tadao was curing her. Tsukasa was listening to Tadao's heartbeats.

Tsukasa kept looking at that, then Davis asked her. "What you're going to?".

"Rebuild it" replied Tsukasa. "Just like it were, brick by brick".

Davis smiled as he and V-Mon finally leave.

Kagami, Konata, Miyuki and Hovis, approach Tsukasa, as Hovis ask. "Just like it was, milady?".

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought it was a good chance for improving the foundations" explained Kagami.

"Southeast corner?" asked Tsukasa.

"Exactly, sister" replied Kagami.

"And why don't we add a arcade room for the mansion? It would be fun" said gleefully Konata.

"You have always to think about games, Konata?" asked curiously Miyuki.

As they keep chattering and thinking about the mansion, Tsukasa knows that now, Marzipan City must not fear anymore.

* * *

The night has arrived, the sky was covering by a searchlight with a Glaceon sillhouette, while Stan Smith was drinking a cofee, he'll use it as a signal to call Glaceongirl, when they can't control the criminals, as Glaceongirl became a respected vigilante.

Then a pair of knocks are heard, it was Glaceongirl, who was hitting the searchlight, saying her approbation. "Nice".

"I couldn't find any mafia bosses" said Stan.

"Well, sargent?"

"Now they have promoted me to lieutenant" replied Stan. "You really started something, corrupt cops running scared, hope in the streets".

"But?" asked Glaceongirl.

"The narrows are a lost cause" added Stan. "And we didn't catch Archer, neither the half of the thugs he freed".

"We can" said hopefully Glaceongirl. "We can make Marzipan reborn".

"What do you tell me about the escalation?" asked Smith.

"The escalation?".

"We started to wield semi-automatic guns" explained Stan. "They buy automatics, we're now wearing kevlar armor, they buy arm-piercing guns".

"And?". asked Glaceongirl.

"And you're wearing a mask" ended Smith. "Jumping on rooftoops, take a look at this guy, armed robbery, double murder, he has a taste for the threatical like you, leaves a card of presentation".

Stan passes to Glaceongirl a plastic bag with a card inside it, she turns it up, and it shows a boy, wearing black top sleveless shirt, short tighs and boots, with black spiky hear, and a black headband, the below the boy, it says "Envy".

Glaceongirl, then looks at Stan and she says. "I'll look for him", she moves and she's about to jump off the police station.

Stan, then looks at her and tells her. "I never said thank you".

Then, Glaceongirl turns to him, as she just responds smirking. "**And you never have to**". Then, she leaves the police station, by jumping off the building and flying, now, Marzipan City, has an savior for it's people, Glaceongirl flies over us after opening her cape, the readers, and all goes black.

* * *

**THE END**

**G L A C E O N G I R L B E G I N S**

**Directed by Jean Kazuhiza**

**Screenplay by Ryo Muang and Glowworm666**

**Story by Jean Kazuhiza**

**Produced by Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**tomboyishgirl108**

**and Flopsy95**

**Tsukasa Hiiragi, Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara, created by Kagami Yoshimizu**

**Glaceongirl created by Jean Kazuhiza**

**Executive Producers JC 619 and Nukid**

**Director of Photography Cosmo Prower Tomahak A.S.C.**

**Production Designer Aquarabbit**

**Edited by Iron-mantis, A.C.E.**

**Music by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard**

**Visual Effects Supervisors fictfan07 and JC 619**

**Costume Designer The Shadow Syndicate**

**Casting by Glowworm666 and Silverviper1324**

**Michelle Ruff as Tsukasa Hiiragi/Glaceongirl**

**Maurice LaMarche as Hovis**

**Wendee Lee as Konata Izumi**

**Kari Walghren as Kagami Hiiragi**

**Karen Strassman as Miyuki Takara**

**David Kaye as Sesshoamaru**

**Brian Donovan as Davis Motomiya**

**Derek Stephen Prince and Steve Blum as V-Mon/ExV-Mon**

**Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram**

**Troy Baker as Frank Archer/Fear Alchemist**

**Seth McFarlane as Stan Smith**

**Ted Lewis as Giovanni**

**and Billy West as Stimpson J. Cat**

**A United Fanfictionists Presentation**

**In Association with Comptiq, Kyoto Animation and The Pokemon Company**

**A Film by Jean Kazuhiza**

* * *

Jean: And it's over!!

Tsukasa and Davis: Hooray!!

Jean: And let me announce to everyone that i'll have a hiatus for film parodies for now, i have many things to end yet, also, i hereby to announce that i'll be launching a semi-fictionalized documentary about both my life and my career as a fanfiction writer and fanfiction filmaker soon, but before that, i must finish many things like CASZ, The Volkskader and The CA Olympics in Berlin 2008. See ya! I'll end my things for now, i may continue the parody career after i have ended some stories... See ya around and R&R!!


End file.
